Fickle Beings
by Blueking141
Summary: Edward and Bella, once high school friends, are reunited after many years and quickly learn there is more to their friendship than they thought. But how will Edward cope when he finds out about Bella's 14 year old son with huge problems of his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**July 14, 2010**_

"_The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again."  
><em>_**Charles Dickens**_

**Edward Cullen**

"Fucking shit! Come on! That call was bullshit!" I yelled at the TV and pointed my finger at it like it was an actual person I was scolding. I'm normal I swear.

I sometimes got made fun of for how much I got into the game, but damn…the shit got me worked up.

I got passionate about two things in life; my work and sports.

My work and sports pretty much summed up my life. It was sad, really, but oh well. I got money, I got excitement, and I ate food. Some people would kill for my life. Sometimes I felt like killing for any other kind of life (figuratively speaking of course), but that was beside the point and it only brought out the melodramatic side of me that was often kept hidden.

_Life is a bitch and you just have to get over it, _a good friend once told me. Well he was actually my best friend. He's also the one sitting next to me on the couch glaring at me with his arms crossed over his chest thinking he's all elitist and shit. He hated baseball. He hated all sports except for football, and that season had long ended, but was starting up soon. I didn't really know why I was his friend. Actually, I did know. I loved the guy, but we barely had anything in common.

"You need a hobby." He said a matter-of-factly and got up from the couch. He waltzed away with his arms swinging out by his sides.

"Fuck you, Cooper."

"You better watch your mouth before I tell your mom." He called.

_Bastard._

I was a momma's boy, I was not even going to try and deny it, but my mom was pretty strict even though I was thirty-five years old. If she found out I swore, she would slap me upside the head and tell me how much swearing goes against intelligence and all that fuckery. I think I was allotted the right to swear. I had a MBA and Ph. D in business management, I owned my own business, and was a professor at Harvard University at the young and ripe age of thirty-five. Swearing was a recess for my brain.

"Vegas, Coop. Vegas." I said as a reminder.

Not much else had to be said. Blackmail between friends never got old. He knew what that meant and he let out his own string of expletives as he left the room to probably grab another cup of coffee. It was eight at night and he was still drinking coffee. He drank coffee a lot; so much so that I always associated the smell of coffee with him. I told him that once and he laughed at me for days.

I brought my attention back to the game and watched as some player from the other team, that I didn't really care about, tried to hit the ball. He looked like a four year old swatting at a piñata. (Not really, I'm just bitter) I could have been there at that game, but Cooper didn't feel like going out. Wednesday was my designated night out and I thought spending it with my best friend that I barely saw because of work sounded like a good idea. He was a picky bitch though and didn't want to go to the game because of unknown reasons.

I could go to any game I wanted to. I bought myself the season's tickets as soon as they went on sale. I sold the ones I didn't use online, and I got a lot of money from that. Let's just say I was well off. I just didn't really do much with my earnings. I didn't have anything or anyone to spend the money on, really. I never was one for material things. As a kid, I found joy in playing outside, getting into trouble, and having my face buried in a book for most of the day. I was the classic nerd in that way, but man did it pay off.

I never really indulged on much. The only things I indulged on were my condo and my car. I was brought up right. I didn't use my money for stupid shit. I didn't do drugs, I drank a little, but not stupidly, I had no wife, no kids, no nothing but a shit load of money. I felt bad having it though. After I started the teaching job at Harvard, I took fifty percent of both of my paychecks and sent them anonymously to charities. I didn't need the money, so why harvest it? At this rate in my life, I would have no heir to take my money after I died, so there was no need for it really.

I looked over my shoulder and looked out at the wall length windows out to the city. It was always beautiful at night, even if it was raining or just foggy.

Boston had been my home since the day I was born. I moved away for a couple of years to live in Seattle for my high school years, but that was during a tough time in my life. It's always tough when your parents separate and you are forced to leave the only place you knew as home to live a new life without your father or brother around as you were phasing from a boy to a man with only a mother around.

"Your kitchen is disgusting." Cooper said as he walked in, cupping his mug in his hand blowing softly into the cup.

I rolled my eyes. He always bitched at me about how messy my kitchen was. The rest of my house was spotless except for the kitchen. I just hated cleaning it. Plus, Cooper usually cleaned it when he came over so it was all good.

"Your face is disgusting." I said off handedly.

That was us. We always made fun of each other. It was in our nature. Our friendship started because of the need for the both of us to just rash on the other.

He sat beside me again and took a small sip of his coffee. I was sitting there wearing a pair of my grey sweatpants and a Harvard sweater, and he was there dressed like he was going to an interview. He wore perfectly dry cleaned black slacks and a white button up shirt with a blue bowtie. The only thing that threw the outfit off were his lion slippers. He kept them at my house for some reason and loved to wear them. I bought them for him as a joke for his birthday, but he seemed to like them.

"How did your date go last night?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Stupid. I think she was a hooker."

He choked on his coffee and I slapped him on his back a couple of times just to be fucking nice.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Either that or she was just a straight slut."

"I thought you met her at the bookstore. You met a hooker in a bookstore?"

"Apparently. She had her tits practically hanging out of her shirt, her feet never left my crotch as we ate dinner, and her tongue was down my throat when I was trying to drive her home. Or to her brothel. Who the fuck knows." I took a sip of my beer and shook my head at the memory. It was a disaster much like many of my other dates.

"Aw Edward, don't judge her like that. Maybe she was just lonely and wanting to get some."

"Maybe, but she wouldn't have given me a starting price once she got her hand in my pants."

"Ew." He gagged. "I hope you gave the little guy a nice washing after those hands had been on it."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Only Cooper would be thinking about my dick's hygiene after I went on a date with a prostitute. _Typical doctor._ I was used to my dates turning into complete busts though. Story of my life.

"I take showers daily, Kobza."

"Good." He shivered and took another sip of his coffee. I shook my head at how he had his pinky up and everything. He was sometimes unreal in his actions. I called him Spongebob often just because he seemed like a cartoon character to me I don't know why. Why did I choose Spongebob? Because he was the shit. "You sure know how to pick 'em, Edward."

"Yeah I know. I don't need the whole 'you suck at life speech' right now though. Spare me, please."

He laughed. "You should just start playing on my team." He said with a shrug like it was no big deal.

He said it like I could just wake up one morning and say, 'I would like to be gay today' and skip away and go on with the rest of my day like that. _Yeah, no._ I was not going to play on his team ever because I did not like men in that way and I never ever would. I obviously had no problems with anyone who did play on that team. Hell, my best friend was gay.

I snorted. "You wish."

He cringed. "I wouldn't touch your stuff with a ten foot pole."

"Great. Now I can't even get the gays to like me."

"As a matter of fact, a lot of the boyfriends I've had were rather fond of you. The problem isn't people liking you." He got that voice that told me he was about to give me a lecture.

Oh the Super-Duper-Cooper lectures as I liked to call them. I felt bad for any future kids the guy had. His lectures were always very interesting, extravagantly delivered, and completely right. It was annoying.

"A lot of people like you. You are very charismatic; you are just too picky with what you want. You're too structured and if one girl has an attribute that you don't like, you are completely turned off."

"That is not true." It was very much true. I was just trying to make myself seem a little less like a fucking two year old who couldn't make up their mind about what snack to have, the fruit snacks or fruit bar_. Oh there I go comparing women to food again. Maybe that was why I was still single. _

"Exhibit A." _Oh here comes lawyer Cooper_. There were many sides to that guy. "Kerry Levine. You dated her for a week—a record for you I might add—and then she goes to your house and puts her bare feet on the coffee table. You never called her again after that night,"

"Well that was just rude. Imagine what other rude tendencies she could have had hidden."

He completely ignored my argument and continued. "Exhibit B. Lauren Mallory. You dated her once, called me the next day and told me you were in love. You go on another date, she starts talking about how she hates all Boston teams and thinks sports are a waste of money and time, and you all of a sudden hate the girl."

"You forget she called me a mindless bastard." I pointed out. That was a good argument. _Insert internal fist bump here. _

"Yeah, after you told her she was bitch for thinking like that."

_Shit._ He was always right. "Oh well."

"You need to loosen up, Edward. No girls like a tight ass."

I put my hand over my mouth to hold in my laugh. "And gay men, what do they like?" I asked. I couldn't help it. He knew I was only joking. It was too easy to joke around with him and it brought on lots of laughter.

He gasped and slapped me on the shoulder in that way he did. "You are disgusting."

I keeled over on the couch and clutched my stomach as I laughed. I only laughed like that once every few months or so, and man did it feel good when I did.

I only joked around like that around Cooper and my family. Maybe that was also a part of my problem. When I met someone new, I treated them like I did when I was working, which was disciplined, focused, and completely wary about them. I had caught many motherfuckers trying to cheat me out of millions and having to cut down my workers. I hated firing people. It was the worst part of my job, and most of the time I worked to make sure that I would never have to fire someone.

That also meant I had to hire the right people as well. That's where my skepticism came in as well. I did thorough background checks on all of my potential employees and they went through various interviews with some of my assistants and then finally with me where I made the final decision. I had a good detection of bullshit, and that helped me immensely with my job and it's a part of what made me so successful.

Although, having the poker face visible for most of the time, meant I didn't really have that much _fun _per se. I loved my job. I lived for my job. I loved seeing the smiling faces of my workers when my company scored a new deal because of me, which meant more money in their pockets. I loved making the assholes in the industry fall to their knees and feel like shit. I loved that what I did helped many others and I made enough money to donate to charity. That didn't even include the joy I got from teaching. In a way, my life was fulfilled more than many other people, but in a way, it was completely empty. I had no one to share the joy with.

But I did have Cooper and an amazing family, so I guess that counted for something. I just couldn't help but notice that something felt missing.

"You know what I think your problem is, Edward?" Cooper said thoughtfully.

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes from me laughing at him. "What?"

"You are too much of a man."

Well that's the first time I had ever heard something completely stupid come from Coop's lips. "Pray tell, how does one become too much of a man?"

"Well maybe that came out wrong. What I mean is, you treat everyone else as if they were a man."

The guy was fucking insane. That didn't even make any sense. I just took another sip of my beer trying to pretend like he wasn't right.

"Woman like romance. They like a little sensitivity. They like a man who will spontaneously give them flowers or read them poetry. They like talking about their feelings, not about whether or not the Red Sox won the latest game. Women don't like guys who treat them like guys."

"Jeez Kobza, maybe you should turn straight since you know the ladies so well."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be jealous that the ladies like me and not you."

"You like me. You act like a woman sometimes."

"You're right. I do. But that's different. I may be a feminine gay, but I am still a guy. I have the same plumbing as you do."

I rolled my eyes. "I treat women right. I open the doors for them, I…I do a lot." I honestly couldn't think of anything else. I still didn't completely agree with Cooper though. I would treat a woman right. I would probably read her poetry and shit, but that wasn't my problem. My problem was I was never given the opportunity to show a woman I could treat them right because the right one hadn't come along. "I'm not going to change who I am." I finally said.

He sighed and placed his coffee on the table in front of us. He turned towards me and gave me that serious and compassionate look with his blue eyes that everyone always commented on. They were really, really blue. They were also really, really intimidating. I hated it.

"You don't have to change the way you are, Edward. You are fine the way you are, I am just saying, maybe you should start thinking about what woman want and stop thinking there is this perfect woman out there that will fulfill all of your expectations. That doesn't happen in real life." He said bitterly and turned away.

I felt bad right then. I knew that wasn't true. I knew many couples that would also argue against that, but Cooper didn't have a very nice history and I couldn't find it in me to tell him he was wrong.

His parents divorced when he was fourteen. He was just starting to discover that he was in fact gay, and when all was said and done, he was sent to live with his mother. After three years, he knew for a fact he was gay and he told his mother. His mother was fine with it. He was happy. Then three years after that, he went to go see his father who he hadn't seen after the divorce. I went with him to London to find his father, since we had been good friends for a while by then. I remember laughing hysterically at Cooper as he commented on how hot British men were and he quickly fell in love with the place. And then we met with his father and when he told him about his preferences. I thought his father would be like his mother; completely understanding. I was wrong. His father punched him in the face and told him he should be ashamed of himself. He told Cooper, my caring and good best friend, that he didn't consider him his son anymore.

He didn't love the city that much after that.

It took me months to get him out of his little state of depression. I hated seeing him so beat up, but whenever I wasn't at school or working, I was trying to get Cooper to smile again and say inappropriate things about hot guys he saw in the streets. It took a while, but I got him back to normal.

Then he fell in love. He fell completely in love with a guy named Julio and he had never been so happy. I met Julio many times, and I agreed that he was a good guy and I thought they were perfect together. I was wrong. Turns out Julio cheated on Cooper numerous times throughout their relationship (with both men and women mind you) and Cooper was once again devastated. At that point, I was pissed the hell off and I beat the shit out of that fucker. He didn't look so hot after I was done with him and that was the first time I was arrested. It was worth it.

So between his parent's divorce, his father's reaction, his doubt that true love existed, and his failed attempts at finding 'the one,' Coop wasn't much of a believer in someone being happy with the same person for their whole lives.

I wholeheartedly disagreed with him.

My parents were proof that true love could withstand the test of time and of problems. Yes, they separated when I was fourteen. Yes they lived on complete opposite sides of the country for four years, but my mom and dad, no matter what they thought, never stopped loving each other. I lived with my mother those four years while my brother, Emmett, lived with my father. I missed my father and brother terribly during that time, and because of that, I turned to focus on school. As I looked back, that time was crucial to my success in my later life.

My parents reunited on my graduation day. My dad brought Emmett with him to watch me walk across that stage and ever since then, my parents haven't separated. Yes they still fought…quite a lot actually…but they loved each other. They have also been through a lot since then. That was proof enough to me that there was going to be one person that would love you and that you would love back no matter what the hell happened in life.

"You'll find someone you know." I said and patted my best friend on the back. I didn't like that he doubted happiness so much. It bothered me.

"Yeah sure." He said and picked up his mug again. "Ortiz just struck out." He said.

My eyes snapped to the TV and sure enough… "Fuck off!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 15, 2010<strong>_

"Tell him I need to reschedule that meeting to a later time. I have a meeting with corporate this morning that can't be held off." I said into the phone as I tied my tie at an expert speed while looking in my mirror. I always thought I should enter a tie-tying contest. I would win for sure.

I went with a red tie that day. I accompanied it with my white button up shirt and dark grey suit that Cooper bought me for Christmas. Most of my wardrobe consisted of suits and sweats. There wasn't really a go between. I only had three pairs of jeans that I were worn when I went out to social events, which wasn't often. Most people hated wearing suits and business clothes, but I liked it. It was what was comfortable to me.

"_Edward, you know he will not be happy about that." _Jessica said nervously.

Jessica was my intern/assistant and she was constantly on edge about everything. She was a hard worker though, so I kept her around.

"Just remind him that I don't need his partnership, and he knows that. Also remind him that I am the one doing him a favor." It was simple logic, really. I finished tying the tie and I flipped the collar down and smoothed the front of my shirt down. Cooper was good at ironing.

"_Alright_." She said and I could hear her gulp through the phone. She would get used to the confrontation and negotiations. She was a college student and the actually confrontations aren't really something they can teach. I would give her time. "_See you soon_."

"Bye, Jess." I said and ended the call.

I put the phone in my pocket before pulling the suspenders over my shoulders. I turned looking at the mirror to my stomach. I always felt the suspenders made me look fat. I wasn't of course, but still. I picked up the suit jacket and folded it over my arm. I stumbled out of my room and to the kitchen to grab my shoes. I never really put them away. My shoes were always scattered around the house and I didn't know why I didn't just put them away. It was just a habit I guess.

I put the jacket on as I made my way out to my car. My baby. My silver 2010 Jaguar XJ. She was barely a month old and I was in love. It was very fast. I liked very fast things. Saved me a lot of time.

Starbucks wasn't far away from my place and only minutes from my office building. I knew it would be a stressful and busy day, so I needed my coffee. As usual, there was a huge line, so I took out my phone to look at some of my notes. I had four meetings that day and there were a lot of things I had to remember to talk about.

I owned my own computer company_; Robot_. Yes it was a little bit of a strange name, but to me it made more sense than Dell or Microsoft or Apple…_really? Apple?_ What the hell did that have to do with technology? Anyway, my company was slowly making its way up there as the most profitable company in America, but I wasn't really one to brag.

The place was full of noise from people all around. Behind me I could hear a child crying and when I looked back, I saw it was because their mother was paying more attention to the laptop then at the toddler. The kid noticed me looking at him and I stuck my tongue out making him stop and laugh. His mother didn't even look up. I didn't get that. I was never one to really want kids, but I knew if I had one, I wouldn't ignore it like that. Isn't a child's laugh to best sound to a parent? _What is this world coming to? _

Some man was talking loudly into his phone behind me and he sounded way too happy for someone who was out at six in the morning. I tried to block everything out and looked back at my notes on my phone and even added a few more. As I got closer to the front of the line, someone caught my attention. It was the woman standing in front of me in line.

"Why is this shit so complicated? I just want a coffee, not a fenti extravaganza." She mumbled under her breath, causing me to hold in a laugh. There was something about crazy people talking to themselves that just tickled my funny bone. Alright, I know that made no sense, but it does in my head. Anyway, the woman, she had her hand over her mouth and she was swaying from left to right slightly. I couldn't see her face, but her little tantrum was funny and rather cute. "Oh my God." She seemed stressed out and unaware that she was actually speaking aloud. She was speaking low, but I could hear her. "Shit I'm next."

I couldn't just let her suffer like that. I leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "What do you want?" I asked. I couldn't help but notice how good she smelt. I wondered what shampoo she used on her long burgundy locks. It smelled amazing and quite familiar although I couldn't quite put my finger on how.

She jumped slightly, but answered quickly. "I just want a coffee to wake me up. I'm not asking for much." It surprised me how instantly she answered me. It made me smile because the poor girl must have been desperate. She didn't even turn around to see who the hell I was. I could have been some creeper and she wouldn't have even noticed it.

"Do you want cream and sugar?" I asked.

"Who drinks coffee without it?" She asked as if it was obvious what she wanted.

"Terrible, terrible people." I answered and she chuckled. I hated my coffee with cream and sugar. Coffee is coffee, I didn't need anything extra. "What size?" I asked.

"Well I want medium, but they don't seem to have that."

"Say you want a grande mild with room." I told her quickly as she approached the counter.

"What?"

"Trust me." I said in a hushed voice.

She nodded her head and when the cashier asked her what she wanted, she said what I told her and once she got the coffee in her hands, she paused. I pointed to the corner of the room, even though she was still not looking towards me.

"There is cream and sugar over there." I said.

She finally turned around and it took a second, but I noticed something that made my jaw drop and according to the look on her familiar face, I could tell she noticed as well.

"Edward?"

"Bella?"

We both said each other's name at the same time as we stared at each other.

I was looking at Bella. _Bella fucking Swan_. It had been about seventeen years, but I would recognize that face anywhere. She was the coolest girl I had ever known at a certain point in my life. Hell, she was probably the coolest girl—well now woman—that I would ever meet. We were the best of friends when I was in high school back in Seattle. We won the superlative for class best friends, we went to every event together, I went over her house, she went over mine, we went to prom together as friends, and we even took up the top two ranks in our class. Bella was valedictorian and I was salutatorian.

And then it all just went away. I moved back to Boston and she moved to Los Angeles. We drifted apart like most high school friends did. We kept in touch for a little while, but it didn't last long.

But seeing her then made me realize how much time had passed. She looked completely different, yet completely the same. She had the same color hair, only a lot longer. She had the same eyes and face, only a little older looking. She used to be as skinny as a stick, but now she had some meat on her bones. Her um…her breasts were even a little bigger. _Why was I even noticing that? This is Bella. _I scanned her outfit and saw she was wearing a simple t-shirt, jeans, and a sweatshirt. She seemed completely out of place in the room filled with people waiting to get their coffees to get to work as soon as possible. She looked relaxed in a room filled with so many uptight people. Including me.

"Edward you…you look like a man." She said in disbelief.

I laughed. Hard. It was so like Bella. She was always so blunt and honest and just the best kind of person to be around. She always made me laugh way back in the day—I really needed laughter at that point in my life—and it seemed some things never changed.

"Well I wasn't going to grow into a woman."

She scrunched up her nose. _She was fucking cute. _Wait, what? This was Bella. Bella fucking Swan. My friend. Bud. I never, ever thought of her like that. We were friends, strictly friends for all those years. People always assumed we were a couple, but I could never look at her like that. Maybe it was because I was so focused on school, I don't know.

"Yeah I guess not. That would have been weird."

"Wow, Bella. It's really good to see you. How have you been?" I asked. I grabbed my coffee from the counter—I went there so often I didn't even have to tell them what I wanted—and paid them. I walked with Bella to the table with the cream, sugar, and everything.

"I've been great. Happy." She didn't look me in the eye when she said that.

Bella never looked me in the eye when she was trying to lie to me about something or keep something from me. She wasn't as happy as she tried to make it sound. _How the hell would you know? You haven't seen her in seventeen years. _

"Good."

"What about you?" She asked, looking at me straight in the eye with a beautiful smile on her face. _This is Bella. You were friends. Friends. _

"I've been excellent." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. She always used to make fun of me for my vocabulary. She said I spoke like no one else. I thought she was crazy. "I have no complaints." I actually did. I had no wife or kids when I was thirty-five fucking years old. That was sad.

"You look…executive." She said with a wave at my apparel. "The hair kind of throws it off, but nice look there, Cullen." I ran my hand through my always messy hair at her mention and looked down at myself.

"Thanks. And as a matter of fact, I am the CEO of my own company, so you hit the executive nail right on the head."

"Oh yeah? Well good for you, Edward." She said sincerely, yet not completely affected by what I told her. Usually when I made that fact known to someone, they would ask even more questions and try to act like they were really interested when I knew all they really wanted to do was get close to me and therefore get close to my money. But not Bella. No, she just picked up four packs of sugar and ripped the tops off of all of them at the same time. She poured them all into her cup and stirred it around with a spoon. "I'm happy for you."

Those words right there meant more to me than I think she could have ever known and it gave me a feeling that was so foreign to me. She was happy for me. No one had ever said something like that to me before. Maybe Cooper has said something along those lines, but his happiness for me was kind of expected. Cooper and I were really close. I was happy for anything that made him happy and vice versa. But hearing that from Bella; someone who hadn't seen me in seventeen years, made me realize something.

Feelings could really stand the test of time.

Bella and I were the best of friends. She cared about me and I obviously cared about her. After seventeen years, she was still able to stand there and tell me she was happy that I was happy and successful, and I was able to stand there and notice that she wasn't completely telling me the truth when she said she was happy. I was still able to say that that bothered me. It bothered me that she wasn't completely happy. Some as beautiful as her on the inside and outside deserved nothing but happiness.

Although in the back of my mind, I knew I may have been expecting too much. It had been seventeen years after all. She would have changed right? That may have been true, but I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I wanted to try and figure her out. That's more than what I can say for any woman I have ever met or dated. I thought getting to know her was just a routine part of the whole relationship thing. But with Bella, it was different.

_What does all of this mean? _

"What are you doing in Boston?" I asked.

"Oh you know; just needed a change I guess."

_Another lie_. Well maybe not a lie, maybe a half truth. She didn't look me in the eye. I so wanted her too. She was beautiful. Stunning, really, and I found myself maybe a bit too much attracted to her. There goes another foreign feeling; attraction. I never looked at a woman and said I wanted her. I never thought she was so beautiful that I had to kiss her. It shamed me to think it, but Bella looked like someone I would want and someone I would love to kiss. Just look at those lips…

"Alright well I guess I will see you around, Edward."

_See me around?_ We lived in Boston. A rather large city. You didn't just see people around. I didn't want her to leave, but I had no right to keep her. I couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the same things I was.

"Well would you give me your number? Maybe we could meet up sometime."

She looked up at me finally. Those familiar brown eyes stunned me. _Were they always that beautiful? _"You really would want to do that?"

"Of course." I said instantly.

A brilliant smile lit up her face and the whole room and my whole world and I felt so proud of myself for bringing that smile to her face. _What the hell was happening to me? _

She dug into her beat up looking purse and started digging through it. "Just a second. I just need to find a pen…"

I smiled at her. She seemed so scattered and all over the place, yet completely composed and put together. There was something about her that screamed an organized mess. I guess in a way I was like that as well. I looked like an organized and well put together guy, but I was really a mess. I tapped her on her shoulder and she looked up at me quizzically.

"I can just put it in here." I said as I waved my phone in front of me.

"Oh yeah!" She said and pushed down the papers in her purse and closed it up. "I have one of those too!" I threw my head back and laughed. She chuckled as well—never took herself too seriously. That was still there. I couldn't wait to rediscover the old characteristics of Bella and the new ones...if she'll let me of course. She reached into her pocket of her sweater and pulled out a little phone. She flipped it open and started clicking around. "Okay, what's your number?"

I gave her my number and she game me hers. We were making some guy mad at us for loitering around the table with all of the stuff on it, so Bella grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the way with her. I wanted her to grab my arm again and maybe wrap her arms around me. _Fuck off. _

I wished Cooper could hear my thoughts in that moment. I was acting like a complete girl and I thought it would prove him wrong. I was not that manly if I was having feelings for a woman I just saw not five minutes ago. Yeah I knew her for four years in the past, but that was so long ago. People change over the course of seventeen years. Hell she might have been married and had seven kids or something. I looked at her ring finger. _Nothing on it_. I started getting excited. _Yup._ Completely like a woman.

"Well listen, I really need to get going to work, but I will give you a call, alright?" I said.

She was staring at me like I was a confusing piece of art work in a museum. Her eyes scanned my body completely and I felt a little nervous. "You know," She started and my attention was completely on her. "I never would have guessed how handsome you turned out to be." She mused.

"Uhh…"

I didn't know what to say. I had been called good looking, sexy, fine, hot, and even banging—whatever that means—but never handsome. I was stunned into silence as I stared at the beautiful woman before me, looking at me in a way that I had never been looked at before. My stomach did some weird shit and I didn't like it. It felt terrible but amazing at the same time. I felt like we were the only two people in the room and it was the part of the movie where the fireworks would start going off behind them because damn did I feel them.

She hit her head with the palm of her hand. "Oh my God, I really should learn how to just shut up sometimes." She said in despondency.

"No, no…" I said and grabbed her arm when she went to leave. "It's alright, it's…thank you. Uh…" I felt like a babbling idiot. _What the hell was wrong with me? _I had an education. I was pretty smart, I could sit in a two hour long meeting and have everything to say, but I couldn't find one thing to say to Bella, someone I knew for so long and was so close to? Sometimes things just didn't make sense. "You look beautiful, but then again you always were."

_Now where did that come from?_

I never thought of Bella in the way I was thinking of her right then. It seemed completely unnatural for me to want to pull her to me and never let go when I just saw her for the first time in many years. It wasn't natural for me to not want to leave that Starbucks or never to stop talking to her. It was unnatural for me to want to take her home with me and cook her dinner or something. It wasn't natural for my body to react the way it did when I looked at her. This was Bella fucking Swan. The girl I considered my good friend all those years, but never, ever had I thought of her as anything more than that. Ever.

Until now apparently and I didn't know how I felt about that. There was too much I didn't know about her and her life and I wasn't the best person for anyone to be with.

How dare Cooper say I was too much of a man. I was experiencing the most girly event that could have ever existed. Maybe he jinxed me.

Love at first sight…or at least intense desire. Desire to see her again at least.

But then again, it really wasn't my first sight of her. I had seen her many times, but this time was different. She felt like the missing piece to my life. No, I was just making things up. I was just hoping that was what she was. Maybe I was just desperate to cling onto anything that would make me feel less like a loser and Bella always made me feel normal. I remember all the good times we had. I was crazy to think that things would go back to the way they were. I didn't even really know her. Seventeen years makes a big difference.

She smiled radiantly. Maybe I could tell myself that I was just intensely hoping that she was the one to make it easier for me, but why did my stomach twist up like that when she smiled at me? This was just so fucking confusing. She took a step closer to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

"Give me a call." She said before turning away and heading out of the place without another word.

She left me standing there like an idiot. _She kissed me on the cheek_. I wanted her to kiss me again. This wasn't natural. I went out to my car and put the coffee in the cup holder. I took my phone out and sent a message out to Cooper.

_**Fucking shit I think I'm in love. –E **_

I sent the text and put the phone down in my lap with shaking hands. I must just be getting sick and delusional or something. Stuff like this didn't just happen. I mean maybe I was over exaggerating. I obviously wasn't in love with her. _Right? _No. I was just…I didn't even fucking know. I just really wanted to see her again, and not because she was beautiful to me and not because she called me handsome or because she gave me a kiss on the cheek. No. I wanted to see her again because she made me feel a comfort when I was in her presence. A comfort that I had when I was in high school and I was around her and a comfort I seemed to have taken for granted.

But now that I had it back, I wanted to cling onto it and never let go. But how could one woman give all of that to me? _Was this feeling always there?_ I shook my head and read the new message I had from Cooper.

_**Fucking shit that's great, Edward. Don't call her a bitch and look for signs of her being a prostitute. I don't want to have to console you when you find out 'the love of your life' has had more dick than me. –C**_

_Wow._ Well he was nice about the whole thing. I could see he was doubting my ability to carry a stable relationship. I was actually starting to doubt myself before I saw Bella. But now…man I was turning into too much of a woman.

_**Fuck you, Cooper. –E**_

_**You wish. –C**_

_**Ew. –E**_

Maybe it would take a while for him to take me seriously about this. Hell, I could barely take myself seriously. This had never happened to me before. I didn't know what to think. All I knew was that I wanted to see Bella again. And again. And well…a lot. I wanted to see her a lot. My phone buzzed again and I looked down, expecting another snarky comeback from Cooper.

That wasn't what I got.

_**Is this really Edward, or was that all just a really fucked up dream? –B**_

I smiled down at the text. It made me feel like maybe she had some of the same feelings I did. It did feel surreal to me as well.

_**It's really me. Don't make me bring up junior year when we went to the party at Tyler's house…-E**_

I felt giddy and fucking weird. That would get a reaction out of her. Actually, no. I started to panic a little. That would have gotten a reaction out of old Bella. What if I just pissed her off?

_**If you speak of it, you may just find your nicely tailored suit cut up to pieces and taped to the wall of your bathroom spelling out 'DIE.' Just saying. –B**_

I laughed out loud. Really laughed. I was sure anyone walking by my car and seeing me laugh like a lunatic would have thought I was well…a lunatic.

_**Boy did I miss your snarky comments, Bella fucking Swan. –E **_

Her answer was instantaneous and I felt my heart and stomach do weird things when I saw her response.

_**I missed you a lot, Edward. More than you probably will ever know. -B**_

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is my new adventure. I am really excited for this story, and I hope that you all will grow to like it. This story, much like all my others, is about something close to my heart that will be revealed later in the story. I will say right now that some of it will be dark, and some of it will be really sad, but if you have read my stuff before, you know I try to balance all that out. <strong>

**Thanks to Alexa of course for helping me out with this story and being so supportive! **

**And thanks to you who are going to try and give it a chance, you are really great, and I hope to see you next chapter and all the rest of the chapters. **

**Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**July 15, 2010**_

"_Nothing so conclusively proves a man's ability to lead others as what he does from day to day to lead himself."  
><em>**Thomas J. Watson**

**Edward Cullen**

As soon as I stepped foot into my office building, everything personal was pushed to the back of my mind. Bella was still present in there somewhere, but I was at work; I needed to focus.

I prepared myself before walking in. It was the strangest thing. I always knew what to expect when I walked in, but then again, I was always ready for the unexpected because my days were filled with surprises, let ups, and let downs and all of this other shit that went on. It was an adrenaline rush every day.

I fucking loved it.

I loved most of the people I worked with, the people I met, the constant decision making, and the whirlwind of stuff I had to do. There was always something going on that needed my attention. I had a company to run and products to sell. My competence is what everyone is relying on. I had a staff of over two hundred and they relied on me to feed their families and create a comfortable life for themselves. It was a challenge I was willing to take.

I was capable of it. I wasn't a cocky bastard, but I knew I had the skill to keep my company afloat. I know my methods weren't of the norm, but they seemed to be working. The way I deal with my staff is unique I guess, but it works most of the time. I like to think that my staff realizes that I try my best, and even though some of them may not like it, there really isn't much I can do about it. No decision was made without my consent, and if there was a decision made without me agreeing to it, it would be fixed quickly. I wasn't really one for failure.

And while I had a great relationship with most of my staff, I knew I wasn't everyone's favorite person both inside and outside the walls of my office building and I was okay with that. I liked everyone I worked with professionally. Even if I didn't necessarily like their personality, I respected them for the reasons that matter in my business. I knew I was the joke to some of the other companies that my company corresponded with. I started my company very young, and it would take me a while to gain the respect I wanted in the industry and I was okay with that. I knew a part of it was jealousy as well because my sales had been going up while others plummet drastically.

My goal wasn't to shut down other computer companies, my goal was to make a company that was affordable, well liked, and contributed to the economy in a positive way. Those were my main three goals and nothing would stop me from doing that.

So I took a deep breath before I opened the door. I stepped over the threshold and I began counting my steps. It was like an internal game.

One…two…three…four…five…

"Oh Edward good you're here. I need to talk to you."

Five steps. It's a new record. Last week I made it ten steps before someone needed my assistance. Now it was five and my day had officially begun.

"Well good morning to you too, Gloria." I said as I hiked up my backpack up on my shoulder.

Yeah I kind of hated briefcases, so I opted for just a backpack to hold on my papers that I brought home but they never left my car. I didn't like doing work at home if I could help it.

"Yeah, yeah, good morning, but we have a problem."

"Wonderful." I held my hand out to Rynee Claire as we walked by her. She was a new hire that I just made about a week ago and she fit in very well with everyone. She worked in human resources and her cheerful nature rubbed off on everyone and I approved highly.

She slapped my hand in a high five. "Good morning, boss!"

"Don't forget about our meeting at three!" I reminded her and Gloria huffed by my side because I was kind of ignoring her, but I had a pretty blasé attitude. I wouldn't stress over every problem we had or else I would have a heart attack every day from high blood pressure or some shit. Hell I didn't know; I would have to ask Cooper about it since he was a doctor and all of that. I just figured maybe if she saw it didn't bother me as much, she would relax as well.

"I can't wait!" I heard her say behind my back and the funny thing was she actually sounded like she couldn't wait. _I want what she's having. _

"Alright, Edward. Seriously. Focus." Gloria said.

"I'm listening, just walk and talk with me."

"An OSHA administrator is coming in for an inspection."

I nodded and lightly fist bumped a guy that I spoke with every day but his name always slipped my mind. It was kind of complicated to remember so don't judge me. I called him 'Cool Guy' in my head because he was cool, he just had a difficult name.

"Okay and where is the problem in that?"

"You are in meetings practically all day! Who is going to show them around?"

"No one. We let them wander and try and see if they find a way out. It will be fun."

She groaned. "Edwaaarddd…"

I laughed. "I'm just kidding Gloria. Are you too busy?"

"Yes! That's why I'm asking you!"

"Alright, alright, calm down, it's no big deal. I'll have Jessica do it. Problem solved. Now you need to calm down before you have some kind of panic attack."

"Boss!" Someone yelled and I would recognize that voice anywhere. _Caroline_. She was pretty crazy if you asked me, but she was a magician with computer security and I was lucky to have her working with me, despite the fact she was crazy. I tried to adapt to my employee's different needs. Some needed a certain kind of attention to not lose interest.

"Good morning, Caroline."

"Can I have a hug?" See? She's crazy. I don't even see her that often, but that was just the kind of person she was. I wasn't going to ruin that completely for her. At least I thought it was the right thing to do.

I chuckled. "Sorry; can't hug personnel…it's unprofessional."

"Aw come on!" Caroline whined. Gloria sighed and she was not impressed with everything. This chick needed some Xanax or something. Gloria was one of those people that weren't happy if they weren't stressed out though. I think she secretly thrived on it, really. "What about a chest bump?" Caroline asked.

"Hell yes, let's do it." I said eagerly. She laughed and I put my bag on the floor. Some may disagree, but I didn't see a problem with having a little fun with my employees. I was just being the boss that I would have wanted. They don't take advantage of me at all. They have seen me blow up many times if my work got fucked up by someone's incompetence. I was just trying to find that balance. "You need to make sure you put a lot of enthusiasm into it."

"Oh you know I will."

"Oh and this is professional?" Gloria asked, unimpressed. More crazy things have happened believe it or not.

"You're just jealous, Gloria!" Caroline yelled and right then we both looked at each other and silently knew it was our moment.

We got a small running start and then we both jumped at each other with chests puffed out and Gloria put her hand over her face. I thought it was pretty fucking successful.

"You the man, boss!" Caroline said with a laugh.

"So are you!" I said as I picked up my bag and she skipped away. I guess she was cool with being called a man. Whatever.

"I don't think Jessica should do it. She's new." Gloria pressed.

I opened the door to the stairs and started jogging up. Gloria hated taking the stairs especially since we were going to the tenth floor, but she followed up with me.

"That's exactly why she will do well. She is top in her class, she knows the procedures, and since she is new, she will go by the text book and that's the kind of person you want dealing with them since they are picky people. She'll do fine."

"Are you sure you want her doing it?" She was following beside me on the steps falling a bit behind.

"Yes. We won't get written up for anything. Everything is in line with their requirements. She will just have to show them around, show them her charm, and make sure they leave with a smile."

She sighed in a mixture of defeat and relief. You never knew with Gloria. "I guess you're right." She started breathing heavier. "Why do you take the stairs?"

"Elevators scare the shit out of me."

"Really?"

"No. I just rather take the stairs. Gets the metabolism running." I used to be a chubby kid. I didn't really have a problem with it and I was never bullied for it because I had always been a pretty cool kid in school, but I liked to be healthy.

"Well you have fun with that. I'm getting off here." We just reached the fourth floor and she went to the door. "See you later."

"Adios, amigo." I said and continued jogging up the steps.

Once I opened the next door that was on the floor of my office, I would be assaulted once again. I looked down at my watch and sighed in relief. I still had a little over a half an hour before my first meeting of the morning.

I got up to my floor in no time and saw my secretary, Faith, talking to man with a flirty expression on her face. _Great. _Faith was so outgoing and charming…

"Boss! Hey!" _oh and loud. _

"Good morning, Faith. Are we working hard or hardly working?" Yeah she wasn't really the most focused person, but she had been my secretary since I opened this company a little over seven years ago and I couldn't see letting her go. She did her job and kept me laughing.

"Eh a little bit of both." She admitted.

I rolled my eyes. I patted the guy she was flirting with on the shoulder. "What's up, man? Can I help you?"

"Oh no, dude. I was just visiting my girl here at work."

"Well this is a no baby-making establishment." I said and Faith gasped.

"Boss! Completely inappropriate!"

"Get to work Faith, I'm not kidding." Today was going to be busy. I didn't need her slacking off.

"Okay!" She said and I shook my head.

I went into my office and threw my bag on one of the chairs. My office wasn't exactly large…it was at one point. I had them cut it in half so I could create another room that could hold more desks for my employees since they started getting too crowded. I actually loved my office. My mom designed and decorated it herself. I didn't necessarily want her too, but I couldn't find it in me to say no to her when…well when things weren't so great. The walls were black with random white and red designer things on the walls. I had a dark brown wooden desk and a big black computer chair. The chairs for my clients and what not were white and red. _See a pattern going on?_ I thought it was pretty cool. I had a few pictures on my desk. One of me and my parents at my high school graduation. Looking at it then made me think about who took that picture.

_Bella. _

I shook that out of my mind and turned on my computer. I had to focus on work. If I got to thinking about Bella and my crazy morning, I would be too distracted. My other picture was of me and Cooper out camping last summer. The picture was hilarious. We were both really drunk and he was sitting on my lap with his hands around my neck and his legs stretched out. I was laughing hysterically and he had on the cheesiest grin on his face that caused his eyes to close. He hated the picture but I loved it so it stayed on my desk. And the third picture was of my niece Olivia and my nephew Jared. They were my brother's kids and even though I didn't get to see them that often, I loved those cute little kids to pieces.

Once my computer started up, the knocks on my door started. "Come in!"

The door opened and Jessica appeared looking like she was about to shit her pants. Was I really that intimidating?

"Good morning, Mr. Cullen."

"You can call me Edward you know. Or Boss seems to be a popular one."

"Okay, Edward then. I have a message from Justin Hawthorn; he said you would know who he was."

I snorted. "Yeah I know who he is. He is in charge of international sales by the way."

"Oh okay, well he said for me to read the message word for word," She swallowed nervously and cleared her throat. "He said, 'this sale pitch is going to cost me a lot of emotional distress and I expect you to pay for my therapy. How dare you, you asshole, send me to this fucker," She whispered each swear word and I tried not to laugh. Justin, my most vulgar employee making my most paranoid employee swear to me was just too much. "who thinks the sun shines out of his ass and hates Americans. Fuck you.'"

I chuckled at Justin's words and the look on Jessica's face. She looked like she would throw up.

"Well you write this down for me." She took out her notepad and got her pen ready. "Tell him I said, stop being a baby and get the sale done. And tell him that if the sun shines out of his ass, I have cotton balls coming out of mine." He would know what I meant, but Jessica just looked confused.

"Uhm…may I ask why cotton balls if he asks?"

I laughed and started twirling around in my chair. I had this condition where I was unable to sit still. "Oh he'll know what I mean, we use it all the time, but think of it this way, Jessica." I stopped myself from spinning to look at her. "Would you rather the sun or cotton balls come out of your behind?" She looked just as flabbergasted as I thought she would. "I already know the answer, don't worry. The point is, having cotton balls coming out of your ass is just as impressive as having a sun shine out of it, and less painful, so who wins that one?"

"Oh. Okay." She said.

"Damn it!" I slammed my hands against the table and she jumped. "It's a joke! Laugh! Loosen up, Jessica, this is work, not prison. You can laugh you know…make jokes…just be yourself."

She looked like she would cry and I felt bad, but maybe that's what she needed.

"I'm sorry I'm just so nervous." _Fuck she really is crying. _

"I promise you there is nothing to be nervous about." I looked at my office phone and sighed when I saw I had twenty-three messages. "Can you do me a favor; remote into my phone from the conference room and take down all of my messages. I don't have time right now."

She wiped her tears and nodded. "No problem."

"Wait Jessica," She stopped halfway to the door and looked at me. "Why did the cookie go to the doctor?"

She looked like she was going to smile. Almost there. "Why?"

"He was feeling crummy." And then I started over exaggerating a ridiculous and rather unattractive laugh and that got not only a smile, but a laugh out of her. "There you go. Have fun today. It's not supposed to be like hell."

"Thank you, Edward."

"No problem, now go get to work."

When she opened the door, someone else was already waiting to come inside. This time it was one of the maintenance guys. I looked at his tag and saw that his name was John. Simple enough. I could remember that.

"Uh…your secretary said I could come in." He said warily.

"Yeah no problem, what's up?"

"Um…we just got a shipment of one hundred hard drives."

"Great. That's what I wanted."

"Where do you want me to bring them?"

I didn't know why he had to ask me this question, but I didn't want to be rude. "Bring them to Venetia's office. Faith will tell you where it is."

"Okay, great." He went to turn away, but I called him back. I reached into my drawer and took out a mint.

"Here. Have a mint. They give you confidence." I threw it over to him and he caught it.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

I popped one in my mouth. "Have a good day, John."

As soon as the door was opened, my phone started ringing. I looked and saw it was Faith. I answered it on speaker.

"Talk to me."

"_Your brother is on line one." _

"Tell him I'll call him back later; I have a meeting to prepare for."

"_Okie dokie, Boss."_

I hung up and opened up my email. I didn't even want to know how much email I had. While that was starting up, I rolled my way over to my bag to get my notes for the meeting. I was sorting through them when there was another knock on my door.

"Come in." I called and started counting off how many copies I had of the handout I created for everyone. I didn't want them taking notes during the meeting so they would just listen to me and I would give them the notes. Completely unnecessary on my part, but I had nothing else to do, so why not make their lives easier?

"Edward, we have a big problem."

I didn't even have to look up to know who it was. It was Venetia. She had been working for the company for a little over two years. She was very serious about her work and mostly kept to herself.

"That's the second time I've heard that this morning and I don't think I am liking it." I said mostly to myself. Venetia didn't even comment on my words and was back to business.

"Those hard drives, I was testing them out; they have Windows XP on them." I dropped the papers in my hand and felt my heart drop and a pang in my stomach. _Fuck._

I looked over to Venetia who usually very put together looked a little panicked as well_. Fuck._

"You're kidding right?"

She shook her head. "No. I checked the order form and that's what was written on the receipt. One hundred hard drives with Windows XP installed on them."

"Fuck off." I mumbled under my breath. I tried really hard not to swear at work, but it didn't always work. I got up from the chair, not even caring about all my notes and papers on the floor.

This could cost me a lot of money. I was supposed to send out one thousand PC's with dual core processors, Radeon video cards, and ten terabyte hard drives with Windows 7 installed and ready to go. I needed them all set for tomorrow and they were all just missing hard drives. _Fuck. Off. _

"What can I do?" She asked. She was always willing to help and that's why I kept her.

"I'll take care of this. Just make sure the transport of these fu- _things _don't blow up in my face."

She nodded and left the room. I called Faith and told her to get me Chetzyl…the one who was supposed to order those fucking things for me. This could cost me if I didn't get those computers out. Fuck I felt a headache coming on.

Chetzyl showed up in my office less than three minutes later looking confused. I never really had to call her into my office for any reason. If I needed something from her, I would just go into her office.

"Is everything okay, Boss?"

"No. It's not okay. You know those hard drives I asked you to order?" She nodded her head. "What did I tell you to order?"

"One hundred ten terabyte hard drives with Windows 7 installed on them…I'm sorry; did something go wrong?"

"Where's the order form that you sent out? There is a copy of it, correct? You know I want copies of everything we order." I was getting impatient with her. If she messed this up for me, there would be consequences. It was a simple thing to do really.

"Yes. I have it on file. Do you want me to go get it?"

"Well I don't want you to just stand here."

She nodded and practically jogged out of the room to go get the paper. Coming in right after she left was Harrison; my HR rep. "Edward we have a problem…"

"Oh my fucking God if someone says that one more time I'm jumping out this window." Yeah the swearing thing never really worked out. I leaned my head on my hand and started clicking through my emails.

"They pushed the meeting up to five minutes from now."

I laughed. "Fucking great. Well if they want to push meetings up last minute, they can sit there and wait. I have better shit to do than meet with these people. They always make me do shit I don't want to do." I was talking about the corporate sponsors we had. They wanted me to give them the status of the company and then they would tell me what I needed to do to make it better. I didn't listen half the time and they knew that, but it was protocol. I think they secretly hated me because I did my own thing most of the time.

"Is that what you want me to tell them?" He asked.

"Just tell them I have a serious case of the runs so it may take me a while." He gave me an 'are you serious?' face and I rolled my eyes. Chetzyl walked in with a paper in her hands. "Just tell them I will get there as soon as I can. I kind of have a company to run."

"Alright I'll hold them over for as long as I can."

He walked out and Chetzyl walked right up to my desk with the paper in hand. I looked down at it, and sure enough, she ordered Windows 7. I took a deep, calming breath. That was all fine and dandy, but I still had a hundred hard drives that were useless to me.

"Alright, great. I'm sorry for flipping out on you." I said sincerely, looking up at her, picked up the phone and called the company's number. I had a few words for them.

"It's okay." She said and turned to leave, probably wanting to get away from me as soon as possible.

I would have to go apologize to her for real after. I called the company and things got heated for a while. I called them out on their stupidity, and once they checked their papers, they knew the mistake they made. They promised me they would get the new hard drives to me the next morning and free of charge. _Good._ It was their fault, not mine. That phone call lasted about ten minutes, but at least it ended well. I was actually ready to start panicking once I got that news. Hopefully the day would get better.

I picked up my notes from the floor and started heading out for the dreaded meeting. I stopped at Faith's desk before I headed to the conference room. She was concentrating on her computer screen and I really hoped she was working and not playing a game or something. She looked up at me when I approached. I peeked at her computer screen…it was work. Good for her, because if I caught her goofing off after that whole debacle, she wouldn't like me for a while.

"What's up, Boss?"

"I need you to call Lily and tell her that I have a hundred brand new hard drives with Windows XP on it. Tell her to work her magic, sell them, and keep the money for her foundation."

Lily was a friend of mine from college. She lived in California now, but she helped run an amazing organization for homeless children and I donated as much as I could. She was a good and loyal friend of mine and I knew she would appreciate it.

"If she asks to speak to me, just tell her to call me later; I have a meeting."

"You got it."

"Great."

I headed over to the meeting, and on my way there, I saw one of my accountants, Rachel sitting by herself in the office she shared with Kenneth and I felt bad. I poked my head in.

"Good morning, dear."

She looked at me with a friendly smile and a slight blush. I knew she didn't like me _that _way. She actually had her own husband and I was friends with him too. I actually brought him with me to a Braves and Red Sox game and guess who won? The Red Sox. _Fuck yeah._

"Good morning, Edward." She said sweetly.

"How are you doing this morning?"

She shrugged. "A bit tired, but I can't complain. And you?"

"Oh I'm fifteen minutes late to a meeting…no big deal."

She laughed. "Well go then!"

"Eh. Don't really feel like it. How's the baby?" Rachel's son and I were on that bro status. (I honestly don't know what that means, but some kid that worked at McDonalds used it and I thought it sounded cool.) She brought him along to one of the Christmas parties, and he wouldn't let any of the other workers hold him, but when I held him, he was laughing and everything. He pulled my hair a lot, and maybe he was just laughing at my hair, but who the fuck cares. The kid liked me.

"He's great! He's getting pretty big."

"Well bring him by sometime. I need a confidence boost and I want to squeeze his cheeks."

She laughed. "Alright, I will, but please go to your meeting before you get in trouble."

"When am I not in trouble by corporate?"

"I can't recall."

I laughed. "See you later, Rachel." She said bye and I headed to that meeting that I was dreading.

It was only the beginning to my stressful day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>July 16, 2010<strong>_

"Edward." Someone was shaking me and I didn't like it. "Edward, come on, man, you need to get up."

It took me a while to get out of my sleep, but with a few more shakes and someone calling my name, I lifted my head and looked up groggily. I wasn't in my bed. No. I was in my office.

"It's about time." Cooper said.

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. I looked around and noticed it was dark outside.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after two-thirty in the morning."

"Fuck."

"You have to stop doing this, Edward. You need to go home and rest." He held my suit jacket out to me which I took off after my last meeting of the day.

"Fuck off, Cooper. I don't need your lectures right now." I got up and my whole body was sore. I could feel every vertebrae along my spine crack and leave a dulling ache behind. That's what I got for sleeping while sitting down and resting my head on my arms on my desk.

"Don't get pissy with me, Edward. I just got off a long shift and I didn't have to come here to pick you up, but I kind of had no choice when I get a call from your mom and she's crying because she's worried about you because you didn't show up to dinner and you weren't answering your phone."

"Fuck. I forgot. I just had a lot of shit going on over here."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Cooper wasn't impressed by my sometimes workaholic ways. He understood that I loved my job and everything, but he thought it would slowly kill me for some reason to be working so much. _Whatever. _

"I need to cut down my staff." I felt my stomach churn even thinking about it.

"What?"

I nodded. "We just don't have enough funds."

"Shit. I'm sorry, Edward." He knew how much I hated…no hate is too nice of a word…I LOATHED firing people. I would rather peel off every one of fingernails and have someone pluck every hair off my body one by one than fire one person. Even if I didn't like the person I was firing, it would still keep me up at night. When you fired someone, you took away so much more from them then just a job. They had families to support, they had reputations to uphold, and they had dignity. When I fired them; I damaged all of that.

It wouldn't be the first time I had to fire someone either. I had done it way more than I would have liked, and whenever I did, it took me a couple of weeks to get back to normal. Cooper knew all about that and he ended up being the one to help me out, because he was really the only person I had with me constantly. I was close with my parents and my siblings, but they lived over an hour away.

"I have three months, but still. I've been sitting here for I don't even know how long trying to figure out who I let go. I don't want any of them to go."

He sighed. "Well don't think about it right now. You need to get home. Have you eaten?"

"I choose not to answer that question."

I sighed. "I have half of my sub in the car. You can eat that."

I didn't argue because I knew it would be for nothing. I was actually pretty hungry and even if I wasn't, he would have made me eat it anyway. I walked out with him to the car. I knew the routine. I had to leave my car at the office as a sort of punishment for not taking care of myself. But what did he want me to do? I had a lot of work to get done and nothing else to do, so why not do it? I didn't have a wife or kids or pet for that matter that was waiting for me to get home so why would I?

I got into the passenger seat of his car and pulled out my phone to see who tried to call me during the day. As expected, I had various phone calls and text messages from my parents and siblings. I was in trouble for standing them up for dinner. I promised myself I would never be that guy, but I guess I was. I would make it up to them…or at least try to.

But other than my parents and brother and Cooper texting me, I had a couple from someone that made me smile. They were from Bella.

_**Hey, just wondering how your day went –B**_

_**I'm sorry. I guess I am just acting pretty creepy. I just don't have many friends here. Sorry. –B**_

And those were the only two but they got me pretty excited. I felt bad that she felt she was bothering me. If I hadn't been so busy with work, I would have answered her right away and she wouldn't have felt creepy at all. I felt bad.

I texted her back right then even though it was so early in the morning.

_**Hey. You are probably sleeping, but just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for not answering your text. I had a busy and late night at work. I am just heading home now. –E**_

Well, it may have sounded weird, but it was the truth. Cooper threw the sub on my lap and I began eating it before he hit me or something.

"So who are you texting at this time of night?"

"Remember that woman I told you about?"

He rolled his eyes. "The girl you fell in love with this morning?" He asked, obviously amused.

"Shut up. I was obviously over exaggerating, but I can tell you I haven't felt this way about a woman before." I took a huge bite of the sandwich, and even though it was cold and a bit soggy, it still tasted amazing to me. I hadn't eaten since around noon time.

"What makes her so special?"

I shrugged. "Mot exactly ser." I said with my mouth full of food. I chewed quickly and swallowed before I continued speaking. "I mean I was friends with her a while back. I've told you about her. Bella? Bella Swan?"

He thought about it for a second but I practically saw the light-bulb light up. "Oh, that one? Your friend from high school?"

"Yeah. Her."

"But you said you never liked her like that."

"I didn't!" I said loudly and in exasperation. It didn't make sense to me either. "But now it's different!"

"How?"

"Well fuck if I know." I thought back to the moment I saw her. It was a bunch of things I think, yet it was a bunch of nothing. (I know that makes no fucking sense, I apologize.) It was just something I felt. I couldn't really put my finger on it. "Maybe…maybe it's because she made me laugh before I even knew who she was or looked at her." He laughed. _What an asshole_. I go and tell him my feelings and he makes fun of me for it. "Fuck you, Cooper. Fuck you."

"No, no…I'm not making fun of you; I am just surprised you said something like that. Who are you and what have you done with Edward?"

I took a pickle out of the sandwich and threw it at his face. "I'm not your friend anymore, gay boy." I called him that when I was mad at him. I don't even know why I did because it didn't offend him one bit, it only just made him laugh. Maybe I needed to come up with a better one.

He picked up the pickle from his shoulder and threw it at me. He glared at me. He was probably more upset that I got pickle stuff on his scrubs more than the fact that I threw food at him. He was sort of a neat freak.

"What are we? Twelve?"

I groaned and let my head fall back on the seat. "Shut up. I'm just over-tired, pissy, and confused."

"Well maybe you will just have to sleep on it. Although I would love to meet this woman that has you so smitten."

"She's beautiful."

He just chuckled and I decided to just shut up about Bella already because it only gave him more bait to make fun of me. I really was tired though. I put the rest of the sandwich in the bag and sunk down on the seat. I closed my eyes and crossed my arms in front of me, hoping I would fall asleep fast.

"I went on a date today." Cooper said.

I opened my eyes and looked over at him. Sleep didn't seem so important anymore. Cooper never went on dates. Yeah he hooked up every once in a while, but he hadn't been on a date in I didn't even know how long. We were both single for a while. We always joked that it was too bad I wasn't gay so we could just take each other out of our misery but yeah…that's just disgusting. He's my best friend and he has the same parts I do. Ew.

"No shit…why didn't you call me to tell me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Silence. Fuck I hated silence. "Well? What happened?"

"He was nice…very polite…good looking."

More silence. This fucker knows I hate silence when having a conversation. "Okay…well why do you sound miserable? He seems nice."

"He has a kid."

_Oh. _"How did that happen?"

He rolled his eyes. "Do I really have to explain to you how babies are made, Edward?"

"Do _I _really have to explain to you that two dudes can't make a spawn?"

"He was married for eight months before he realized he was gay, and in that amount of time, he fathered a child." I could tell from his tone that he didn't really like the idea of the kid.

I couldn't blame him. That's a lot of baggage and extra shit you have to deal with. The bottom line was, if you were dating someone with a kid, you had to love them _and _their kid. Then you had to deal with the kids other parent and all that shit. The person would have to be really fucking special.

"How old is the kid?"

"Four. She's a girl. Madeline."

"Well what are you going to do?"

"What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know. I mean if you really like the guy, you should at least go on another date. You don't have to raise the kid, so why not?" I had no idea what I was saying. I was probably giving him the most terrible advice, because I didn't even know if I would have gone on another date with a girl if she had a kid. It was nothing against her or the kid; I just didn't want to be responsible for screwing up someone else's kid's life. Let's just say it wasn't on my list of things I want to do before I'm forty.

What I was really trying to do was get Cooper out on a date. He needed some stability, and I knew he secretly wanted it, but was too afraid to get it. I would encourage him to go out with any decent guy that walked by if it meant he would learn to trust people again and accept some happiness. He used to be the life of the party. He used to be that fun guy that everyone wanted around. Now he was just a shell of that person. He could still be fun, but only when it was just the two of us. He had turned so skeptical of everyone else.

"Yeah I guess. Maybe I'll give him a call."

"Good and let me be there when he picks you up." I reached into the bag and took out an olive from the sandwich and put it in my mouth. "He'll probably think I'm hotter."

He snorted. "Doubt it. He likes blue eyes, I'll have you know."

"Mine are green. Close enough."

He just rolled his eyes and I changed my mind; I wanted the rest of that fucking sandwich. I took it out, and started eating it. Jason turned the radio on and played his country music. I wasn't a fan of country one bit, but since it was his car, I couldn't complain or he would probably curse me out on it. I wasn't one for confrontation with him. The dude could get crazy.

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I took it out to see who the hell was texting me at this time of night…or morning if you want to get technical. I looked at the name and felt stupid.

_Duh it was Bella. You just texted her. _

_**I'm still awake. Can't seem to sleep. You should be sleeping. That's a lot of working, mister. –B**_

I smiled down at the phone like a fucking creepy clown or something and typed out my response.

_**Go to sleep, Bud. It's late. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow attempting to order a coffee and failing miserably. –E**_

_**Now I'm laughing like a crazy person. Bud. –B**_

I laughed and Cooper just rolled his eyes and turned the radio up. He already knew I was talking to Bella. Bud was a nickname I used with Bella all the time in high school. It started off as Bird. I used to call her Bird because well her last name is Swan and a Swan is a bird and that was how I decided to charm the girl. (I had a fucked up way of thinking, I know.) I went up to her and asked her if I could call her Bird and the rest was history. She told me I absolutely could not call her Bird, but I could go back to her when I came up with a better one. And that's how Bud was born—well not Bella the Bud…Cooper and I already went through the reproduction of human beings, so I mean the name.

_**Why aren't you sleeping, Bud? –E**_

_**I'm going for a walk. –B**_

What the fuck? Who goes out for walks at this time? I got a little worried because there weren't that many great people out at that time of night and Bella was so small.

_**Where are you? –E**_

_**Currently I am at Fenway Park. –B**_

_Fuck yeah._ I loved that place.

_**Wait there. I'll meet you. –E**_

I had two main reasons for going. Reason one: I wanted to see her. Reason two: I didn't want her out there all alone. That wasn't really safe if you ask me.

_**Okay. Tell me when you get here. –B**_

I smiled down at the phone again and felt my stomach do stupid things. She obviously still trusted me since she agreed to meet me so early in the morning. Although, she was the one walking around Boston at three in the morning, so she obviously didn't really have much self preservation. I needed to change that or else I would be constantly worried.

_What the hell was she doing to me?_

"Cooper. Just drop me off at Fenway."

"And why, may I ask, are you going to Fenway right now?"

"I don't really know, but I guess we'll find out."

My feelings for Bella were ridiculous, there was no denying that.

I had no idea why I felt so connected to her on such a level that was foreign to me, but I did and I had to find out why. I liked cold hard facts, that's how I ran my business and I guess I needed to find a way to run my life….starting with figuring out what the hell my feelings for Bella meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me just say a huge thank you to all who have read the first chapter and is coming back for more! A lot of people asked if this will be a romance story, and the answer is yes. If I could add more genres, I would, but I am limited to two. I promise there will be a rather interesting relationship between these two which you will get a better taste of in the next chapter!<strong>

**Classes are starting up soon, so I will only get to update once a week, and my designated day will be Wednesday!**

**Big thanks for Alexa for being the pre-reading master! Haha **

**Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**July 16, 2010**

"Life belongs to the living and he who lives must be prepared for changes."  
><strong>Johann Wolfgang von Goethe<strong> 

**EPOV**

"Try not to get jumped." Cooper said as his friendly goodbye to me.

I just flipped him off and got out of the car. It was nice to know I was the nice one in the relationship. It really made me feel good about myself for all of two seconds before I realized Coop really was the nice one but…oh well. I looked better.

He dropped me off outside of the team store, and I had to find out where the hell Bella was.

I swore under my breath as I got my phone out of my pocket because what woman in their right mind would go out at three in the morning and just waltz around like nothing would happen? I called her number, not even bothering with texting her because I wouldn't have been able to wait for her response. I was an instant gratification kind of guy, what could I say?

She answered after a couple rings. _"Hello, Edward?"_

"No this is his grandma." I said in my voice, not even trying to pretend. She chuckled. "Where the heck are you, Bud?"

"_Er…on a corner…" _

I placed my hand over my face. Jeez this woman was going to get herself into trouble. I looked down to my right and saw a woman standing at the corner with a phone to her ear that could have very well been Bella.

"What are you wearing?"

"_I'm not into phone sex, Edward. Jeez."_ She said seriously.

I felt my face heat up_. Fucking hell_. "I didn't mean it like that, Bella. I am trying to see if the person I am looking at is you."

"_Oh okay, well that's fine then. What do you want me to do so you know it's me?" _

"Uh…turn around." The woman I was staring at wasn't moving. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"_That's not very interesting. Here, I'm shaking my ass, can you see me?" _

I snorted…she's just like I remembered her. She was a quiet person really, but when you got to know her, she was the silliest person you would ever meet. But silly in a good way, not a bad way. And she was a bit of a space shot…common sense evaded her sometimes but she had the biggest heart. She used to brighten up my day in an instant.

I groaned. She was shaking her ass on the corner and I didn't know which corner that was.

"Bella. Stop the buns from moving and stand the fuck still." She laughed. It was a great thing to hear. "Now look around you, what do you see? You must see street signs…"

"_Uh…I see a Citgo sign, whatever the hell that is, and I have a sign above my head that says 'game on…' does that ring a bell?"_

It actually rang a lot of bells. I knew where she was without even having to know the street name and thankfully I wasn't too far away before some sicko saw a beautiful woman on the corner shaking her ass and shit.

"Alright, I know where you are. Just stand there and act normal. I'll be there in two minutes."

I walked off to my left and went up the street. The streets were pretty much empty, except for a few random people, but thankfully no one gave me any trouble. The crowd from the game had already dwindled away. I guess that worked out in Bella's favor.

"_Can you walk faster or something?" _

"Don't be so bossy, Bud." I said but sped up my legs anyway.

I was really anxious to actually see her. I felt like I hadn't talked to her as much as I had wanted to all day, and that was very strange to me. I never used to feel that way at all. Of course I wanted to talk to her back in high school, and we did talk to each other, but I never felt like I had to see her every single day and as much as I could every single day. It was strange shit. I crossed the street as I made up to the corner of Yawkey way and Brookline Avenue, and I saw her standing at the corner she told me she was.

"I see you." I whispered.

She was leaning against the building and looking down at her feet. She had on a pair of jeans, a large grey hoodie, and a hat on her head. I couldn't see the front of it, but I swear if it wasn't a Red Sox hat, I wouldn't be friends with her anymore.

"_That's creepy."_ She deadpanned_. "Want me to shake my ass for you?" _

I didn't even know why she asked, because she did it anyway. I laughed and tried not to think about how nice her ass looked in those jeans.

"Stop it." I said sternly.

She stopped right when I said it. I was just a few feet away from her by then, and she gave me a side glance with a half smile on her face. I say half because she was biting her lip on one of the sides.

"Hey, Edward. You look not-so-executive right now."

I looked down at myself and I kind of looked like a mess. My dress shirt was pretty much all open and showing my wifebeater underneath. My tie was shoved in my pocket and it was sticking out a bit and my jacket was hanging over my arm. How else was I expected to look like at three in the morning, though? I bet I had bags under my eyes and my hair might have looked like an untamed bush (_the plant you pervert_.)

"It was a long day at work." I said.

I looked at her hat, and it was indeed a Red Sox hat. She all of sudden got way hotter in my eyes. I would just try to ignore the fact that I just called my old friend 'hot.' Crazy shit happened to me when I was overtired…or just confused.

She nodded thoughtfully. "Well you were there for a while."

I leaned back on the building along with her. She had her arms crossed in front of her and I wondered where the hell she got that sweater. It was really big on her and all I could think of was that it belonged to a boyfriend or something. I didn't really know how I felt about that. Actually, I did; I felt like shit thinking she had a boyfriend. I wasn't used to feeling this way about someone. I just wanted her. I wanted her and I barely knew her…but I did know her! It was all a big clusterfuck of shit, really.

"Sometimes I get carried away." _In more ways than one apparently._

I didn't even think that she could have a boyfriend and probably did. She's fucking beautiful and funny and any guy would be lucky to be around her. But why was I even freaking out? I'd been friends with her before and she had boyfriends in high school and I didn't mind. I could be that person again, right? Sure.

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

"I told you I was coming…"

She chuckled and sunk down on the wall to sit on the floor. You would never normally see me sitting on the ground, but I couldn't just leave her hanging. There didn't look like there was any piss or gum, so I sunk down with her.

"No, I mean in Boston. You were always so antsy; I figured you would have already moved." She said.

"You're not completely wrong; I moved to Virginia for a couple months, yeah…I got antsy. I had to move and something always brings me back here."

It was home; I didn't really know what else to say. Yeah I liked to be constantly doing something and moving around and learning about new places, but Boston was home. End of story.

She nodded and dropped her head back on the building. "I know what you mean. LA was my home."

I cringed. "Too much smog."

She back handed me on the shoulder and gasped. "Don't say that! LA is a great place."

"Yeah, yeah…" She shook her head and bit on her fingernail. That was always a habit of hers. She used to dunk her fingers in nail polish remover every morning to get herself to stop, but that never helped. She would just keep on biting them.

"No but it's nice that you like it here so much. I'm glad you're happy." She said.

_Am I happy?_ I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I was fine. I had money, I had a lot of friends, and I had a great family. To think of myself other than happy would make me look like the biggest douche bag.

"What do you think about it here?" I asked her. She didn't seem so happy herself and that kind of bothered me.

"It has potential."

"You'll grow to love it once you start making memories."

She smiled at that one. "That will be nice."

"They are nice. Look, do you see that overpass over there?" I said, pointing off to our right across the street. She nodded her head and looked in that direction. "You know those red plastic cups that all college kids use because it conceals what they're drinking?" She nodded her head, looking at me with rapt interest. That was another thing about Bella, whenever you spoke to her, she made you feel like whatever you said was golden, and I liked to talk so…yeah. It worked out. "Well, my friend Cooper has these really weird but crafty parents, and they made us a costume that was those cups." Coop's mom and step-dad were the craziest couple I had ever met, but his mom loved the shit out of me. "It was a night of a Red Sox game and they lost so we got really drunk at Clask'n Flagon right there," I pointed at the building right across the street. "Then we walked back to my house, put those costumes on—completely naked underneath let me add—and we stood at that overpass and just started yelling the most random shit and people were taking pictures with us and everything."

She buried her face in her hands and laughed. That had been a habit of hers. She had braces on when I met her, and she never liked smiling with them on so she would always cover her face. I wanted to tell her it wasn't necessary to hide her beautiful face anymore. Why didn't I tell her that way back then? I didn't know. It was probably because she would have thought I was hitting on her, just like she would have probably thought now. Did I want to hit on her? Yes. Should I? Probably not. It had only been a day since I'd seen her even though it felt like years, like I'd known her my whole life. But I had. Sort of. A little bit.

"That is so stupid."

I shrugged. "Maybe, but it was fun at the time."

We were silent for a moment. I was looking across the street at a homeless guy sitting on a chair with his head down. It always killed me seeing the homeless people around since I had so much money just sitting in a bank account that I never touched. I really just hated it, but I couldn't save everyone. I learned that quickly.

"Edward?" Bella's voice scared me and made me jump a bit, but I looked over at her and her eyes bore into mine.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I want to make a memory tonight."

I smiled. It wasn't something I was expecting her to say, but I loved that she said it. "Well isn't sitting on a corner at three in the morning with an old friend pretty memorable?"

"Possibly, but where is my old friend?"

I didn't quite get her question, but with the look in her eyes, I suspected there was something behind the question that I didn't know about, but desperately wanted to discover.

I shrugged. "Well I'm right here."

She nodded and looked off somewhere across the street. "I suppose you're right." She didn't seem so convinced.

I felt like I was missing something and I didn't like feeling out of the loop. "What do you mean?"

She got up from the ground and reached her hand out to me. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

"But Bella…"

She reached down and grabbed my hand from my lap pulling me up. She was so persistent…always had been.

"I'll tell you later. Bring me somewhere memorable." She said enthusiastically.

I gave in, and got up from the ground. She didn't let go of my hand and I would not let go first, that's for sure. I hadn't really held a woman's hand in a long time. My hand engulfed hers. She made me feel like such a monster, when in reality, she was just a really small woman. A beautiful small woman who made me feel things I wasn't used to feeling. It was so fucking comfortable with her. I didn't feel like I needed to impress her and she wasn't trying to impress me. All my other dates and encounters with women had included those daunting tasks; getting the other to like the other.

It just made me realize that all my other dates weren't natural. It was always me trying to force things to work out because that would have been the easier route, but you can't force things. Things just had to come naturally, and it did with Bella. It just worked.

I racked my brain for some place that I could bring her to that would be memorable. I wanted to get her talking as well. I needed to know what was going on in her head.

"Hmm…I guess I could take you to the Charles River."

She smiled. "My dad's river."

I laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot about that."

She laughed with me and shook her head like she always did when her dad would say that. He was a very curious person and whenever I went over Bella's house, he would ask me a million questions about where I came from and I loved talking to him about it of course. He would always joke that the Charles River was named after him and he would come up with this big elaborate story as to why. Bella had great parents; that much I remember. I remember I used to be jealous that her parents were together and that they were just plain awesome.

We were already walking towards the river. It wouldn't take us that long to get there. Usually it would take me fifteen minutes or so.

"Yeah he told me before I left that I would probably run into you."

"Did he?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He thinks very highly of you and he associates anything Boston with you."

I chuckled. "Your dad is a cool guy."

She sighed. "Yeah, he is."

I looked over to her—it didn't escape my attention that we were still holding hands so casually—and I could notice a hint of sadness in her voice and in her demeanor. I was good at reading people I didn't know, so you could imagine how easy it was for me to read Bella, although there was an obscurity there.

"How is he? And your mom?" I asked.

She shrugged and slowly took her hand out of mine. I didn't want to make it awkward by trying to reach for it again, but I couldn't say I didn't want to. I didn't know if my need to touch her was because it was her or it was because it had been a while since a woman has wanted to hold my hand. My guess is that it was a little bit of both. She probably didn't like me like that, but there was a familiarity between us. I just couldn't explain it.

"They're good. They aren't together anymore, but they're good." Bella said.

I just about froze in my spot, but again, I didn't want to make it awkward. From the sound of her voice and the look on her face, it wasn't something she was happy about. Who could blame her? I knew that feeling and my parents didn't even technically divorce. It was just nice to know that your parents are soul mates and that they would be together forever. When it seems that's not going to happen, it sucks.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." I said. I couldn't really think of anything else of substance.

"It's okay. I mean sure it sucks, but they are happier apart." I couldn't really respond to that because any time I saw them together, they seemed happy and they would kiss and I don't even know. "Well I mean, now they are. I guess when I moved out, they realized the only reason they were even trying was because of me. When I left, they wanted to do their own things and I guess it was for other reasons, but I will never understand it even if I tried."

That was completely true. I decided the best thing I could do was reassure her. About what? I wasn't really sure.

"I guess it happens no matter how much it sucks."

She nodded. "Exactly. I mean its whatever. There isn't much I can do about it, and since they are happy, I can't really complain."

She crossed her arm and continued walking beside me. We walked more in silence. She seemed very curious about her surroundings. She would ask a question about a building or a sign she saw.

"Are you trying to learn more about this place than I know?"

She chuckled and nudged me with her shoulder. "We already know I'm smarter than you."

I glared at her. "Just because you were valedictorian, doesn't mean I'm not smarter than you."

"Oh, but it does." She said back in a teasing manner, biting that lip of hers. She was such a confusing creature.

"What's the fifth element on the periodic table?" I asked randomly.

"Boron…" _Damn it._ Of course she was right. "And then it's carbon, nitrogen, oxygen…"

"Alright, alright smarty-pants. I get the point."

She laughed and wrapped her arm around mine casually. It was an innocent move, really. I shouldn't have thought of it as more than it most likely was, but I did. It was kind of sick how much I craved a woman's touch. I had been with a lot of woman, I've been on a lot of dates, but not one of them just walked with me and held my arm.

"It's okay. We can still associate with each other." She said.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah, because I'd really like to associate myself with someone who is constantly demeaning my intelligence." I said sarcastically.

She cringed. "Jeez…cool it with the big words."

I laughed. "Now who's the smart one?"

"Oh. I see what you did there. I guess you got me, but this is not over. I call an intelligence war."

"Bring it on."

"Well it has officially begun. Bella one, Edward one. We are tied, but not for long."

"I hope you don't cry when you lose. I'd just hate to do that to a woman."

She laughed. "Well Mr. CEO. You may be a CEO, but I am a registered nurse, so watch out."

That actually made me stop in my tracks. We were already really close to the river, I could see it.

"You are?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yup and I love it."

"Seriously?" I asked, astonished.

Bella never ever spoke of wanting to be a nurse when we were in school. She wanted to be a lawyer. Those two occupations were kind of different if you ask me. She would have made a great lawyer too. I imagined her being all intimidating in court and everything, but a nurse? Yeah, I couldn't really picture it. Or maybe I could…Bella was such a good and caring person.

"Yeah!"

"Wow…I would have never imagined it. What made you change your mind? You were so determined to be a lawyer…" I put my jacket over my shoulder and put my hands in my pockets as we continued walking.

She sighed and paused for a moment. "Life is a funny thing." She said finally, sounding in a faraway place. She seemed to snap out of it, and looked over in my direction. "Do you know what I mean?"

And I did. I knew what she meant. Life was a funny and sort of scary thing. Life was changing all the time, and things happened. I knew I'd changed my mind about my life a million times, so why couldn't it have happened to Bella? I think my main problem was I was expecting the same teenage girl that was my best friend, but it wasn't exactly her. Maybe that's why Bella had asked me about where her old friend was…who knew.

"Yeah, I do." I said.

"I knew you would."

Another change in Bella was her confidence. Her confidence was something that was hidden when she was younger. She was always really quiet in school, but once you got to know her, she was actually pretty loud, but never really confident. It was different but I liked it. A lot.

"Well, here we are." I said, gesturing to the river in front of us.

I always loved going to see it at night. It was really nice seeing the lights from the buildings reflecting off the water. It's an image like no other, and I found it completely calming. I had to admit, I didn't always admire its beauty. I drove over the bridge nearly every day, and didn't give it a second glance, but I could appreciate it every now and then. I loved sharing it with Bella as well.

"Wow. It's really beautiful." She stopped in the middle of the bridge and leaned on the railing. I leaned on it next to her. "I should take a picture of it and send it to my dad telling him I stake claim on this river."

I chuckled. "I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate that."

"He will be fine." She said offhandedly.

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath in through her nose and let it out through her mouth. I smiled at the fact that she was genuinely enjoying herself, and she seemed like she wanted to be there. Whether she wanted to be at the river, with me, or both, I couldn't really determine.

She looked over at me. "How are your parents, Edward?"

"They're good." I said as the normal answer.

Not many people asked how my parents were, and if they did, they usually didn't necessarily care. They were just making small talk. I was very protective of my family, and since most of the people I associated with were for business, I didn't really share much. Other than that, I hadn't gotten to know a woman long enough that they could even care what my parents were doing. It kind of scared me how much having Bella around made me realize how lame my life was. It was sad.

It wasn't only about woman either. I didn't have any _friends. _I had Cooper, and that was the only person I could really think of that was a true friend that I could tell stuff to. I had a few acquaintances here and there, but no real friends. I didn't have a friend to ask how my parents were, so she kind of threw me off guard when she asked.

"Good? That's not a very Edward-like term."

I shrugged. "I don't really know what else to say."

"Okay…well I miss your mom. Is she still a real estate agent?"

I shook my head. "Nope."

She gasped. "Seriously? She loved that job!"

And she wasn't wrong. My mom was born to be a real estate agent, I guess. She loved searching out places, and she could appreciate any house for what it was worth, and she could sell that to any person. She liked working with people and she liked being a part of the renovation process before she starts pimping out the house as I would call it.

"Life is a funny thing." I said, repeating her words from earlier. I suspected when she said that earlier that she didn't really want to tell me the whole story just yet, so I hoped she thought the same.

"Is she okay?" She asked in obvious concern.

Maybe my cryptic approach wasn't really working. Her and my mother really did get along quite well back then. My mother never had a daughter, so she sort of thought of Bella as her own. Bella's mother was great, but she worked a lot. My mother helped Bella when her mom was busy.

"Yeah she's fine."

"Then why…"

"It's my father." I snapped. I knew she wasn't going to let it go. I felt bad for snapping at her, but my father was sort of a touchy subject for me. I was protective of everyone in my family, but especially of him.

I looked over at her and she looked scared. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry…"

I sighed and leaned forward with my hands gripping the railing. "No, I'm sorry. I just get a bit worked up when it comes to my father."

She didn't say anything. She was probably afraid to. I was such an asshole sometimes. I decided to just tell her. She would be the first person I had told personally other than Cooper, but he was there with me through it all so I didn't technically tell him anything. She was the first person to care about my parents. It really didn't help me contain my feelings for her.

"Uh…he was in a car accident fifteen years ago and it left him blind."

She gasped and reached out to touch my arm soothingly. "I'm so sorry to hear that, Edward."

"Thanks…uhh…I'm sorry for being all weird about it. It was just a tough time, I guess."

"Well of course it was. I'm sorry for prying…you know how I get."

I chuckled. It was a little comforting to know that hadn't changed about her. I remember she used to annoy the shit out of me when she would know something was wrong with me, and I just wanted to keep it inside. She would always get it out of me. "I do."

"Well...he's ok now right? Besides…"

"Yeah. Yeah he's good. He's probably the happiest blind person you will ever meet."

She chuckled. "Well from what I remember from your dad and what you've told me, he was a really good man."

"He is." I sighed.

I all of a sudden felt really tired. The events of the day had finally caught up with me, but I didn't want to just leave Bella. She wanted to make a memory, and I didn't think her hearing my sob story was very memorable.

"I'll have to bring you by their house sometime. They'd love to see you." I chuckled. "Well my mom would like to see you; my dad will be happy to have you in his presence."

She laughed. "I got what you meant, don't worry." A gust of wind hit me and I shivered a bit. I pulled the jacket off of my shoulder and put it on. I crossed my arms in front of me and kept my eyes on the river. It was so calm at night. "Where are we, exactly? Like does this bridge have a name…"

"Yup. It's the Edward Cullen bridge."

She back handed me on my arm and I laughed. "Still as cocky as ever."

"Nah, I'm just kidding. People usually call it the Mass Avenue Bridge, but in actuality, it is the Harvard Bridge."

She snorted. "I'm sure you love this bridge then, since you went to Harvard."

I smiled. "I think it would be a little weird if I felt any emotions towards this bridge, don't you think?"

She put her hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm not judging. You were always a weird guy."

I glared at her. "I resent that. I'm not that weird." She just laughed and didn't say anything else. "And I'll have you know that Harvard is still my school."

"Oh let me guess; Harvard pride is eternal." She said dramatically.

She always loved teasing me about Harvard. It was known as the most prestigious school in America, so I guess I got it. I never denied being a nerd. I knew she was proud of me, she just liked seeing me squirm. I liked that that didn't change about her. Most of the people I encountered were too focused on kissing my ass rather than putting me in my place.

I chuckled. "Well there's that, but I am also a professor there now."

"Oh you gotta be shitting me." She said in shock. She covered her face with her hands as she laughed. I wanted to take her hands off of her face to see that smile. "This sucks."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

She took her hands off her face and that smile was there. An astonished smile, but a beautiful one none the less.

"Edward! You're a professor an Ivy League university! Do you know how many points you get on this intelligence game we have going on?"

Of course she would be thinking about the game. _Oh Bella…_ "I don't know. How many?"

"Like…two."

"What the fuck? Only two?"

She nodded. "Yup, I made up the game, so I make up the rules."

I shrugged and put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "Oh well. I'm still winning."

"Not for long." She said and started walking away from me.

I chuckled and jogged over to her to catch up. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder on instinct, I swear. I used to always put my arm around her shoulder. It was a very friendly thing to do. Little did I know that when I did it and felt her warm body pressed to mine, I thought of it as something more. Was it weird to never want to let go? To maybe hold her tighter? To maybe bend over and kiss the top of her head. There was just a familiarity with Bella that I craved. I craved her.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked.

"Well I guess since it's nearly four in the morning, I should get going home."

"Do you know how to get there?"

"No idea."

"Well then why'd you leave without me?"

She smiled up at me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "Because I knew you were to nice to just let me go alone, so why take that extra step?"

"Oh so you're taking advantage of my niceness, are you?"

"Sort of." She said sheepishly.

I chuckled and tightened my hold around her shoulders as we continued walking. She had her arm wrapped around my waist underneath my jacket and her head rested on my shoulder as we walked. We made a good pace, but she started slowing down after a while.

"You tired?" I asked quietly.

"Kind of. I still have a case of jet-lag." She sighed and unwrapped her arm from around me and started jumping lightly on her feet as we walked in an attempt to wake up. "What about you? You must be exhausted."

"I'm fine."

"Of course you are. You are Edward Cullen. You pulled more all-nighters studying than any person I've ever known." She started bouncing some more and I knew she was only doing it so she didn't fall asleep. I had to admit she looked a little weird doing it though and I caught someone staring at her.

I got in front of her to put my hands on her shoulders and stop her…err…vibrations. "I'm so sorry some of us aren't as naturally intelligent like you, Bud."

She blushed and bit her lip looking away from me. She knew I was right. She was super smart and always had been, she just lacked in other areas, but when it came to school, Bella was an expert. She had book smarts, but her street smarts needed some work. At least they did…

"Come on. Hop on." I said as I turned around and crouched down in front of her. I knew she wouldn't say no.

She hopped up on my back and wrapped her arms around my neck with her legs around my waist. Bella was never one of those women who would refuse a jacket with the excuse that she was okay just for the guy to keep pushing and she could get the attention, and she sure as hell wasn't the kind of woman to refuse a piggy-back ride. She had always known what she wanted, and if she wanted it, she would get it. She had a low tolerance for bullshit.

She was tired, so she hopped on so I could carry her the rest of the way. She knew I wouldn't have asked unless I was willing to give her the piggy-back ride. It was comfortable. I couldn't even count how many times Bella had ended up on my back when we were in high school. Our picture for class best friends was a picture of her on my back and we walked into prom like that because Bella didn't like the heels her mother made her wear. She was small and I was always on the more athletic side, so why the hell not?

She sighed and rested her chin on my shoulder. "This is pretty memorable."

I smirked. "You think so?"

"Well yeah. I'm being given a piggy-back ride by a very handsome man," There she goes with that word again. I felt it was impossible to be extracted from the clutches of Bella. She had such a hold on me. More than she knew and even more than I knew at the time. She continued. "who is probably wearing an Armani suit or some shit, and he's my old friend…or at least I think he is."

"First of all, it's from JC Penney, and second of all, why do you doubt if I'm your friend anymore."

She pointed over my shoulder to a building across the street. "This is my apartment building, so you can deposit me here." I smiled at her word choice. She always tried to use big words when she was with me just to one-up me, but they always ended up sounding weird. "This suit is from JC Penney? Seriously? Maybe this isn't _that _memorable then."

I crossed the street with her still on my back and some dude gave me a weird look. _People act like they haven't seen a guy give a woman a piggy-back ride before. Don't all ladies love that shit? Wasn't that even the least bit chivalrous? _

"Yes it's from JC Penney, now stop deflecting the question." I loosened my grip on her legs once we were in front of her apartment building and she slid off of my back to the ground. She stepped in front of me with her arms crossed.

"Not even a Gucci one? Aren't you like, rich? I mean you are Mr. CEO-slash-Harvard Professor."

I sighed in frustration through my nose. "I have money, but I don't spend it on shit that doesn't need money divulged on, now please answer my question. Why do you keep on saying I'm not like your old friend," She started walking up the steps to her building and I followed her. "Did I do something wrong?"

She turned on the middle step and I was halfway up the one below her. She looked down at me with deep brown eyes and a softness to her gaze.

"No, you did nothing wrong."

"Then what does that mean?"

She closed her eyes and breathed in through her nose and let it out through her mouth.

"That means that if you were really Edward—the Edward I used to call my best friend—then I wouldn't want to do this right now."

And with that statement, she placed her hands on either side of my face and leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips. Now it wasn't a major kiss I guess you could say. Her lips barely even touched my lips now that I look back on it, but I could remember that it set my lips on fire _(not literally, jeez, that would be tragic)_ but I felt the fire. It was a good kind of burn. I could taste her on my lips when I licked them after she pulled away. It was the most simple, yet most catastrophic kiss I had ever received. And I say catastrophic because it changed my life indefinitely. She had me after that kiss. It was stupid, I know, but she did. She had me.

She placed her hands on my shoulder and waited for me to look up at her. Big mistake. I only wanted to kiss her again.

"But Edward, I can't do that right now. I hope you understand."

Well, fuck if she didn't burst my ever growing bubble _(contort that to whatever thing your perverted mind can come up with)_ because I knew what that meant for me, but I was okay with it. Just thinking about walking away from her, and away from the comfort I felt when I was next to her, didn't make me feel so great.

Before I could respond, I got attacked.

"Holy shit!" I yelled and started swatting at the air and at my face where the little fucking disgusting beast flew at my face. "Fuck off!" I screamed and fell back off the step and almost stumbled off of the stairs and down on my ass. "Ugh! Ugh!" I shivered in fear and started wiping away at my body. What was I wiping away? The disease of a bug. I fucking _hated _bugs. They were the most vile and repulsive living things on earth. And of course some big fat and nasty moth had to fly at my face. I swear they were all in cohorts against me. I would win.

After I was done flipping the fuck out, I looked at Bella and saw her sitting on one of the steps with her hand clutching her stomach as she laughed at me. I glared at her and smoothed down my jacket and wiped the sweat off the back of my neck.

"It's not funny, Bella." I said and looked around to make sure no one saw that. It looked like I was in the clear. Not always true for all the other times they made sneak-attacks on me.

"You're right, it's not funny." She said after taking a deep breath. She let out another giggle. That giggle may have been cute if she wasn't making fun of my misfortune of being the number one target of the insect community. "It's _hilarious._"

"Goodnight, Bella." I said sternly and began walking away.

"Edward, wait!" She called out and I heard her sneakers on the brick steps. I turned around and she was right there, and by right there, I mean she was two inches away from me, and her arms were around my neck in seconds. "Thank you. If the JC Penney suit wasn't memorable, the fact that you just get all defensive on a little teeny-weeny bug was incredibly memorable."

"Shut up." I said weakly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and buried my face in her hair. _Okay, I can go to sleep now. _

She chuckled. "Well it proved to me that my friend is still in there." She pulled away completely and held her hands by her sides in fists. "So is that okay? Friends?" She reached her hand out to me for a handshake. I looked down at her hand and instantly knew my answer.

"Friends." I nodded and shook her hand.

In that moment, I didn't really know what I wanted, so I settled for what Bella could deal with. She obviously thought of me the same way I thought of her; more than friends _(if the kiss wasn't a flashing neon sign, then I didn't know what was, don't you think?) _But I couldn't screw this up. I still needed to rediscover Bella, and even though I was painfully attracted to her now, I needed to take things slow with her because she obviously wanted to hold back for a reason.

What that reason was, I didn't know, but at least I was friends with her.

I had made a friend.

**So what do you all think of these two? There will be plenty more chapters with them and their budding relationship, and if you read the summary to this story, you know there is more to it, but I gotta establish their relationship. Let me know what you think! **

**Big thanks to Alexa for the pre-read. You're just awesome. ha**

**Until next Wednesday…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**July 23, 2010**

"We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us."

**Joseph Campbell**

**EPOV**

"Boss, maintenance wants to know if they should lock up for the night."

Faith's words made me jump from surprise. I looked around a second feeling disoriented since I was so focused on the computer screen for so long. I was going through every employee's evaluations from the past four years.

"Uh…" I looked back at the screen, I was only on the C's in alphabetical order, and I was looking at Jeffrey Coker. He was one of the billing specialists. He had four children and one with a disability. I couldn't find it within myself to fire him even though his evaluations weren't the greatest. I had been going over all the options in my head for who knows how long. "No, they don't have to. I will."

She sighed in disappointment. "Edward, it's nearly six. You have been working late all week. You should go home."

I covered my face with my hands and rubbed my burning and tired eyes. I knew I had been working a little too much, but I couldn't bring myself to go home some nights. This whole laying off people shit left a bad taste in my mouth and a nagging in my mind all the time. I felt I needed to just get it done and over with.

"I'll be fine. I have the weekend to rest."

"If you say so." She said in obvious disagreement, but she had no idea what was going on.

With it being a Friday, I thought I would have more time to go over this shit, but with four meetings, a problem down in HR, and the servers going down for a couple hours, I didn't have much of it.

"Goodnight, Faith. I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, Boss. See you soon."

She didn't sound exactly satisfied with our conversation, but she at least left it alone. I felt bad that she also sounded worried, but she honestly didn't have to be. I never understood why people worried about me. I was perfectly fine, I was healthy, and I didn't know what people wanted from me.

I looked back at the computer screen, and as soon as my eyes met the bright light of the screen, I felt a throbbing pain in my head. I cringed, looked away and rubbed my eyes and then my temples with my fingers. I just needed to do something for a bit without looking at the screen. I got up from my chair and stretched my arms above my head and let my back crack.

I opened my drawer and took out my tennis ball. I actually liked to call it the savior ball. It was no secret to everyone that knew me that I was a sports fan. It was borderline obsession at times, but I couldn't help it. Tennis was never really my favorite sport. I would watch Wimbledon if I got really bored and there was nothing else on, but that was about it. Although, the tennis ball was the perfect kind of ball to play with in the office.

I went over to stand in front of the blank wall in my office. I bounced the ball in my hand for a second before I threw it at the wall and caught it. I continued doing that over again while I went through a mental list of names. I narrowed it down to a list of ninety-seven people. _That's really making progress, huh?_ I kept thinking about each person and picturing their faces in my mind and I really could not bring myself to think that I should fire them. No one deserved it. I kind of wished some people would just do something that gave me a reason to fire them, but they wouldn't because they needed a job, and I could take that away from them.

I was starting to get pissed off and hot, so I took off the jacket of my black suit. I threw it on top of my desk, not even caring that it would mix up all my papers. I loosened my tie and continued throwing the ball against the wall and catching it. I just didn't know what the hell I was going to do.

There was a knock at my door. I caught the ball and opened it.

"Let's go."

I sighed. "I'm busy, Cooper." I said in an aggravated tone. I couldn't leave work for the rest of the weekend with all that shit on my mind without going crazy.

"Edward, come on." He grabbed the ball from my hand. "I haven't seen you all week, you've barely called me, and you've been here long enough."

He was right about all of it. I hadn't seen him all week, but I called and texted him every day so I didn't know what he was going on about. Being honest I did know, but I didn't want to admit it. I missed him too of course, but if I just went home and did nothing, I would just start thinking some more and I didn't want that.

"You don't understand…"

He groaned and walked past me towards my desk. "I don't understand what it's like to fire someone." He threw my ball back in its rightful spot. "But I do know that you are going to drive yourself mad if you don't get the hell out of here."

"We'll do something tomorrow. Please don't make me go. I need to make at least one decision tonight."

He shook his head the whole time I was talking. "No. You don't need to do that today. I have a night shift that starts at eight and I get home at seven so tomorrow isn't a good day. Come on…we'll go pick up something to eat."

He threw my jacket back at me and I glared at him the whole time. I knew it was a feeble attempt. He would never give up. He would start saying shit to get me to go and I didn't need that. Maybe I did just need to just step away and hang out with my friend.

"Fine."

Maybe I could even call Bella too and see if she was free. I texted her every day since the first day I saw her and the night/morning that she kissed me. We just hadn't been able to meet any time during the week because she was really busy apparently. I invited her to dinner endless amounts of times just as friends, but she couldn't for whatever reason. I didn't really think too much of it. She just moved here so she was probably getting shit together and she had been looking for a job.

I locked up my office while Cooper went downstairs as we would meet me in the parking lot. I made a quick walk-through of my floor just to make sure all the lights and shit were off and what not. There would be security guards there all weekend, but I still liked to check on things myself…at least for my floor. It killed me to leave that place not feeling accomplished at all, but Cooper was probably right.

I needed a break.

"So how are things with your baby daddy?" I asked Cooper as I stuffed a bunch of fries in my mouth. We decided to get some subs and fries from one of our favorite pizza places. I wasn't really in a pizza mood, so steak and cheese sub was perfect for me.

Coop rolled his eyes as he cut off another piece of his sub. Yeah, he was cutting it. He didn't like having greasy fingers. "Things are good."

"Yeah?" That made me exceptionally hopeful. If he was still with the guy after he learned he had a kid, he must be something special. "Do you like the kid?"

"Of course I do. How could you not like a child?"

I shrugged. "Dunno. I haven't really met very many that weren't family."

"Well she's great. Really sweet. She likes me too."

"She must not be that intelligent then." I said before stuffing my face with my huge sub.

Cooper gasped and pushed me and nearly knocked me off of my chair at my kitchen table. I just laughed while simultaneously trying not to choke to death.

"You're a vile person."

"You're a vile person." I mocked him in a squeaky voice. I laughed and patted him on the back. "You know I'm fucking around. That's great, man."

"Yeah. I'll bring him around to meet you one of these days, but I don't know if I should."

"Why the fuck not? I'm awesome."

He side-eyed me, but caved and started laughing at me. "I'll let you know." He took a bit of his sub and chewed slowly. "So how are things with Bella? Did she kiss you again?"

"Nah."

Of course I told Cooper pretty much everything that went down that first night Bella and I met up with each other. He found it pretty weird that she would kiss me, but not venture for more in our relationship. I didn't quite get it either, but Bella only did what she wanted and what she would feel is right. I wasn't going to be the asshole and push her. I was fine being friends with her even though she quickly turned into my main focus.

"We're just friends." I said.

"I still have to meet her, you know." He pointed out.

"Yeah, I know."

I couldn't really explain it, but I got really nervous when I thought about introducing Cooper and Bella. They were both very important to me, so what the hell would I do if for some reason they didn't like each other? Plus, they both knew so many things about me from different parts of my life. I didn't know. Maybe I was just crazy and paranoid.

"Have you thought about taking her camping with us next weekend?"

Ah yes…our yearly camping trip. It was a pretty big deal. It was the one time of the year where my family and Coop's family got together and camped for the weekend. It started off as a tradition with only my family, but when I met Cooper, I invited his mom and step-dad to join us because they were two pretty awesome people, and it turned into this big thing. It was always a blast though.

"I haven't really thought about it…should I?"

"Well yeah, why not? She knows your parents right? You told me she wanted to see them and I want to meet her, so it will be like killing two birds with one stone." He put a piece of sub in his mouth, scraping his teeth on the fork and chewed slowly before continuing. I would have said something, but my mouth was full _(don't even think about being gross with that one)._ "Plus, she will see you freak out because of the bugs, and you will probably lose her as a friend." He said with a laugh.

"Ha-ha you're so fucking funny." I said sarcastically and glared at him. It wasn't my fault I had a phobia of bugs. It was a serious thing. My skin crawled when I saw them and it fucking sucks. "And for your information, she knows about my relationship with bugs. I've had it pretty much all my life, you know."

"It's your Achilles heel, I know, but I find it hilarious considering you are always like, '_I'm a man, hear me rawr.'" _He puffed out his chest and put his arms out to the side looking like a fucking gorilla.

"First of all, shut up." I took a swig of my beer and placed it back on the table giving him a pointed look. "And second of all, men don't _rawr. _We growl. Get with the program, gay boy."

He just laughed with a shake of his head at me. I laughed along with him and I was kind of glad he forced me to leave work. I always did afterwards, but I never seemed to learn my lesson. If it weren't for him, I probably would never go home and I would have driven myself crazy at work. I loved my job and I didn't want it to turn into something I hate and I sure as hell didn't want it to be my downfall.

"I gotta get going." Cooper said as he rose from the chair. He reached for my trash since I was already finished. _He barely ate any of his_. "My shift starts at eight."

I glanced over at the clock and it was a quarter-off eight. The hospital wasn't that far away from my apartment, but you never knew with traffic.

"Do you have to do one of those ridiculous shifts where you have to work like twenty-four hours and shit?"

Cooper was an ER doctor, and he sometimes had to work those kinds of shifts. I thought it was completely ridiculous _(I know I'm not really one to talk, but it was different when it wasn't myself). _

"No, it's just a twelve hour shift. I'll leave around eight in the morning." He started wrapping up the rest of his sub to take with him and eat later on I was sure. I respected Cooper for what he did. He was a great doctor, and he loved what he did and I wished I had what it took to do such a job, but I didn't think I could.

"Alright, well call me tomorrow when you get up. Maybe we could do something."

"Yeah I will. Don't you dare go back to work," he said as he pulled his jacket on over the scrubs he was wearing. "Call Bella or something."

That actually wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe I could get her to come see me. I sort of missed her. I thought about her every day since the last time I saw her and whenever she texted me, I ached to hear it from her personally.

"Yeah, maybe I will." I covered my face as I yawned.

"Or maybe you should just go to bed." He suggested.

I waved my hands dismissively at him. "Nah, I'm good. Go to work."

He left with a promise to talk to me the next day and I rested my head on my arms on the table. I was really fucking tired, but I didn't want to turn into an old fucking man going to bed at eight o'clock and shit. I got up from the table and got my phone. I called Bella, and she didn't answer the first time I called. I decided to try just once more so I didn't look like a crazy stalker, and she answered sounding a little down.

"_Hey, Edward."_

"What's up, Bud?" I tried to act all enthusiastic and shit. I ended up sounding like an over-happy greater at Disney World or some shit. I really needed help. Actually, sleep would work. "You okay?" I asked, sounding a bit more like a normal human being.

"_Yeah, I just woke up from a nap. What's up?"_ She did sound a little groggy, but I could tell something was bothering her.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out and do something. I…" I cleared my throat. _Don't tell her you missed her, you idiot. Don't want to sound fucking creepy. _"We haven't done anything in a while."

"_Okay, yeah sure. What did you have in mind? I mean we are on your turf here…_" She sounded a little more perked up and I told myself it was because she was talking to me. I was most likely wrong, but I went with it anyway. A guy could dream, couldn't he? _(I'm pathetic.)_

"Hmm…well are you looking to go partying or something a little more low-key?" _Please say low-key, please say low-key…_

"_I want to party until my pants come off."_ She deadpanned sarcastically.

I snorted and tried not to think of Bella with her pants off. It didn't work. _I'm not a pervert really. I am a man._ We like woman with no pants on and I especially liked the idea with Bella with no pants on. Okay, now I'm sounding really fucking creepy. I needed sleep.

"Well then low-key it is."

"_Great. Where should we go?"_

"I know where we should go, but I'm not telling you." I held the phone between my ears as I slipped my sneakers on. I didn't even bother changing out of my suit. I already had the tie off, so I felt fine. Okay, just kidding. I really just didn't feel like changing.

"_And how can I know I can trust you with such a surprise_?" She was starting to sound a little more like herself, and I smiled thinking that I would see her very soon.

"You don't know, but you will do it anyway because you can't resist my charm."

"_That is very much true, but it doesn't mean you should manipulate me with that. You aren't that great anyway."_

I laughed. "Ohh…burn. I'll pick you up in ten."

"_Okay, bye!"_

I hung up the phone with a smile on my face and it felt good knowing I would see her really soon. I got my keys and headed out. I got to her house in less than ten minutes, but she was already outside sitting on her front steps with her phone to her ear and a smile on her face. She was wearing grey sweat pants and a blue v-neck. She had the same sweater she wore the first night we were with each other on the steps beside her. Her hair was down today, and I couldn't tell if she had make-up on or not. I actually never saw her wear any I didn't think.

When I stopped in front of her apartment, she looked up at me and smiled. I gave her a small wave and she started getting up and speaking quickly on the phone before she hung up and jumped _(not literally, jeez she's not a rabbit)_ into my car. Her smile faltered when she saw my face. Oh great.

"You look tired, Edward." She commented while pulling her seatbelt over her lap to buckle.

I sighed and pulled out of the parking space. "It's been a long week, but I'm fine."

"Well now I know why they call it beauty sleep. You kind of look like shit."

I chuckled under my breath. This woman… "Wow Bella. What else do you want to get off of your chest? I assure you my ego and feelings will only be slightly marred."

She laughed and placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it affectionately. "I'm sorry, I just worry about you, I guess. You work _a lot._" She said softly.

I didn't realize that she noticed, really. It's not to say that I thought she didn't care, I just thought I hid it well from her. Guess not. The last thing I wanted was for another person worrying about me for no reason. Last time I checked, no one died from overworking.

I shook my head and just decided to switch the subject.

"How was your day today?" I asked.

She sighed and removed her hand from my shoulder, obviously disappointed that I wouldn't speak to her about my supposed addiction to work. I was really just too tired to even think of it.

"It was great! I mostly just hung out today, but I had an interview at the hospital."

"Which one? You know there are a lot…"

She slapped my arm. "Duh, I know that! I'm not that dense." She rolled down the window and stuck her hand out. "Mass General."

"Oh no shit; my friend Cooper works there."

She gasped. "He does? That guy you were the cup with on the overpass?" Nice to know she was listening to that magnificent story.

I laughed. "That's the one."

It was pretty bad that she associated Cooper only with him dressed up as a cup with me on the bridge acting like crazy kids. I was sure he would not appreciate that if he knew. I just didn't really have much time to tell her about him. Most of our conversations were made via text messages and not really any deep things about our lives. I wanted to know so much about her though. I wanted to know how her life was now. I could start with tonight.

"No shit, what does he do there?"

"He's a doctor. He works mostly in the ER."

"That's the position I applied for!" She said excitedly. "Except as a nurse of course. I love the ER."

I scoffed. "You both are insane. That seems like a terrible position. I've been in an ER before, and people are impatient and sometimes mean…I don't get it."

"Well sure the people are sometimes difficult, but for me, it's more about the rush and the constant moving. I'm a very antsy person, Edward."

I glanced over at her and smiled. "I already knew that."

She blushed a little and looked away from me with a small smile on her face. "It's a nice night out." She said randomly.

I guess if it were any other person, they would have asked me to talk to Cooper and get her in there. Bella wouldn't do that. She would want to get into that hospital fair and square. I was tempted to tell Cooper to pull some strings because she was looking for a job all week long, but if Bella found out I did such a thing, she would not be happy with me.

"Yeah it is. The nights are the best in the summer."

"So where are you taking me?" She asked excitedly with a little bounce in her seat.

"Don't get too excited. I'm just bringing you to Boston Common Park. I figured we could go for a walk or something."

"Oh I'm excited, don't you worry about that."

"You're seriously excited about walking around a park at night?" I sometimes wondered what went through her head and although I thought I knew half the time, I was wrong most times.

"No, not really." I didn't quite get what she was getting at. Her ping-pong answers were too much for my tired brain to take. I was about to suggest another place we could go when she continued on. "But I am very excited to be spending tonight with you."

I smiled. It was a big smile.

Tonight would be a good night.

"Edward! Come on; put a little pep in your step!" She said cheerfully while pulling on my hand.

Of course she was all peppy. She got a nice nap in before we decided to go for a walk for a good two hours. I was exhausted and I thought I would just fall asleep on my feet.

"Bella, I'm fucking tired." I said for the millionth time.

She refused to let us leave, and if I was being honest, I didn't want to leave either. I didn't make any extra effort to rush our time together because it was the most fun I'd had all week. Just because I was having fun didn't mean I didn't have to stop complaining.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" She asked.

"Hold me." I whined jokingly.

She laughed for the millionth time that night. We both laughed more than some people probably had in their lifetime and it was indescribable. I learned a lot more about her. I learned her mother actually got remarried to some guy _(I forgot his name, shoot me)_ and Bella liked him, but barely saw her mother. Her father was living alone, but traveled a lot since his retirement. She took a year off in college for reasons she didn't divulge. I didn't want to push her on it because it seemed like something that she wanted to wait to tell me.

She was still the same Bella, I had learned, with only a few differences. She wasn't as much of a space-shot as I remembered. She used to always be a little strange in the fact that she lacked common sense, but that seemed to be something she grew out of beautifully. Sometimes she slipped, but not as often as before. She wasn't as shy as she used to be. She would smile at whoever walked by, and she noticed the beautiful things and the positive side of everything.

She grabbed onto my suit sleeve and pulled me to the closest tree. "Here, sit down for a bit with me."

She sat down with her back against the tree patting the space beside her. I took my jacket off and bunched it up in my hands. I placed it beside her and laid down with my head on it. I was fucking tired. If I sat up, I would probably break my neck because I wouldn't be able to hold it up. _I'm over exaggerating of course. _

I sighed and my body melted into the ground feeling so relaxed. "Thank you." I said. My hands were crossed on my stomach and my eyes were closed.

"No problem. If you fell over, I wouldn't have been able to pick you up, and I really don't want to deal with that." She said only half seriously. She was leaning back on the tree trunk with her hands flat beside her.

"Mhm…" I mumbled.

Then I felt her hand in my hair and I sighed in contentment. "Is this okay?" She asked softly. I nodded the best I could.

"Of course it is, Bud."

Bella used to always play with my hair when we were younger. If I were being honest, her little obsession with it is probably what got other people thinking we were together. Whenever we would sit next to each other, she would have her hand scratching the back of my neck and playing with my hair and the days she would go over my house when I was upset about my dad being so far away, she would play with my hair until I fell asleep. It was a simple gesture and practically innocent, but it meant a lot to me.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you work so much?" I really hated answering questions like that, but her gentle assault on my hair made me feel so incredibly relaxed. She probably could have gotten me to talk about anything.

"It's my job." I answered simply. It was common sense, really.

"Yeah, but you work _a lot. _I'm sure you don't have to, especially if you're CEO."

It's really the same old inquiries about my job. I heard them constantly from my parents, my brother, and from Cooper. I notice it's a pattern. I notice they only bugged me about it because they cared about me, so that's why I tried my best not to flip out.

"I have nothing better to do."

"What do you mean? You told me just today you like watching sports, playing video games every once in a while, and playing the guitar. You could be doing that or you could go out." She sounded a bit angry, and I opened my eyes to glance over at her. I didn't know why it bothered _her _so much. She's only witnessed my obsessive working for a week. "You need time to just have time to yourself and in social gatherings."

"I guess you're right, there are other things I could do, but that isn't the problem I guess."

"Then what is? Just tell me, because I'm trying to figure it out." Now she sounded desperate and searching. "It baffles me that someone as outgoing and smart and great as you spends his time holed up in an office where his personality can't shine."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at her to tell her the next part. "I don't do anything very often because I don't have much people to do stuff with."

"But _why?_" She kept pushing this and I didn't know what to say. "You had a lot of friends in high school and I can see the charisma hasn't worn off, so why?"

I shrugged the best I could. "I work too much. Any relationship I would start with someone would end quickly because I'm otherwise occupied."

She chuckled and I opened my eyes too look up at her. With the moon shining through the branches and leaves onto her face, she looked beautiful. I didn't even care that she was making fun of me.

"So you're telling me you work too much because you don't have anyone to do social things with, yet you don't create relationships with people because you work too much?"

"I guess."

"That makes absolutely no sense at all."

"That's the way it is."

"You know you have the ability to change that, don't you?" She asked. She wasn't being rude to me at all, she simply seemed concerned for me. I didn't know how to feel about that. I was extremely happy, naturally, but I was also afraid to disappoint her.

"Maybe, but it's easily said than done."

"Well you better get trying or else I will be taking matters into my own hands."

"Oh really now? Well I just may like that." I said suggestively.

I only half meant it. Bella made it clear that she didn't want a relationship with me even though she wanted to kiss me _(doesn't make complete sense I know),_ but I couldn't really blame her. I was kind of messed up and had my own obstacles to overcome. I guess my lack of a sex life for all these years have been the reason I was able to restrain myself from jumping her at any given moment. It was fucking hard _(no pun intended…or maybe it was.)_

She laughed and took her hand from my hair to lie down right next to me. She on her back, and I on mine. She didn't touch me for a while or say anything, but right when I was about to fall asleep, I felt her hand back in my hair. I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with bright eyes and a soft smile. I stuck my tongue out at her feebly and she chuckled.

"You are an enigma, Edward Cullen."

I smiled. "I would have to disagree with that. I'm so predictable, it's boring."

"For someone so smart and successful, you say some stupid shit." She said lightly and poked my nose. I laughed and caught her hand in mine.

"I like to think of it as my expertise."

"Your expertise is being equally smart and stupid?" She asked.

"Exactly. It gives me an edge."

I had no fucking idea as to what I was saying. I was so tired it felt like I was sinking deeper and deeper into unconsciousness, yet I was conscious. It felt strange. That, along with Bella's study of my character made me realize I was sort of a walking contradiction. Oh well. I would think about that once I got some sleep.

"Well it gives _me _a headache." She said matter-of-factly.

I smiled. "Well what about if I make it up to you…"

"I'm listening…"

I opened my heavy lids and looked over at her. She was looking down at me with a relaxed and soft smile on her face. I didn't even feel nervous and I usually did when I asked girls to do shit with me. Something told me she would have said yes, and even if she didn't, I just knew she would have _wanted _to go with me. She always seemed like she wanted to be around me and that made me feel more comfortable than I have ever been around a woman. It was nice feeling wanted.

"Go camping with me this weekend."

Her eyes lit up for a second, but then she looked a bit skeptical. "Just me and you?"

"No, my parents will be there along with my brother, his kids, and Cooper of course."

"Oh, your parents are going too?" She asked excitedly with her eyes lighting up.

I knew she must have really wanted to see my mother most of all. Visions of the two of them chatting in the kitchen for hours while I was doing my homework came to mind. I remember sometimes getting jealous. I used to crave that kind of relationship with my father but didn't get it for those years. _I have it now…sort of. _

"Yeah. But so what if they weren't? You wouldn't go camping with just me?" I asked teasingly.

"Hell no. How do I know you won't kidnap me in the woods or let the bears get at me?"

"You wouldn't know. That would be the fun part about it."

She laughed and slapped my chest lightly. "You need help."

"Yeah, yeah; I think we've already established that." She shook her head and got up from the ground. "Where are you going?" I whined.

"Come on, sleepy-head. You are going to drive me home, and then you are going home to sleep." She reached her hand out to me, and I grabbed onto it so she could help me up.

I didn't really want to leave, but it was either that, or fall asleep while I was with her. Either way, I wouldn't get to look at her face or speak to her, so it was kind of pointless to make her sit there and stare at me while I sleep.

Once I was up, she led me to the direction of the car while holding onto my hand. I was literally dragging my feet. I think I was at my breaking point when it came to sleep.

"Wait…" I said and stopped dead in my tracks. She looked back at me curiously. "You didn't answer my question. Do you want to go?"

She bit her lip. "When are you leaving?"

"Friday around five in the evening."

"Can I possibly meet you up there a little later? Like maybe 7:30?"

I wondered of course what the big deal was with just two hours, but I didn't push it. I was too distracted by the fact that she didn't say no and my weekend could potentially be Bella-filled. I knew she didn't want more at the moment, but I thought maybe we could work it out. It just seemed so natural to me, but there was obviously something pulling Bella back. I would figure it out eventually.

"Sure, or I could just wait until you are ready."

"Oh no, Edward, I would never ask you to do that. I am going to get a car this week because I have no choice, so I will be able to go then."

I liked the fact that she was trying anything to get to come with me. That shit made me smile.

"No I am going to pick you up. I will need more time to get some things sorted out at work."

She rolled her eyes and groaned at me. "You're so lame."

I sighed. "I suppose." My mind quickly turned to the fact that I had to fire people. It gave me this sinking feeling in my stomach whenever I thought of it and I wanted to throw up. I hated it.

"You okay?" Bella asked.

"Yeah."

She didn't look like she believed me, but she let it go anyway. I was thankful. I felt better walking back to the car with Bella. Having her around brought me back to a time I wish I could go back to.

There were many things I probably would have changed, and the main one would have been to hold onto Bella as long as I could have.

I realized it wasn't too late to grab onto her again and not ruin my chances with her, but it really depended on if she would let me.

I hoped and prayed that she would.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a little later on a Wednesday, but at least I've updated! haha My life has been insanely busy, but I write every second I get because I am really excited for what I have planned for this story, and I think you all will like it! Big thanks to Alexa-the-amazing! She's the bestest (I know that's not a word, but it works haha) pre-readerfriend ever! **

**Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**July 30, 2010**

"Love is what we were born with. Fear is what we learned here."  
><strong>Marianne Williamson<strong>

**BPOV**

"Bella, you need to get out of here! Your shift ended ten minutes ago!"

I looked up from the laptop on the desk to see Angela with her hands on her hips looking at me with a disapproving look on her face. I smirked at her and brought my attention back to the computer. I had to make sure I was caught up with my notes especially since I wasn't going to be at work again until Tuesday.

"I'm almost finished! I just need to finish this up and check up on one more patient, and then I am gone."

I finished typing in the last word and logged out of the laptop.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked.

Angela was a sweet girl, but sort of a social butterfly. It was a good trait to have when you dealt with patients all day, but she was easily distracted. She was young though—only in her early twenties—and she would probably get more work done anyways.

"I'm on a break." I got up from my chair and she sat her butt right on it when I was off of it. I chuckled underneath my breath. "So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Uh…I'm going camping."

I hated how unsure and unexcited I sounded when I said it. Unsure, I definitely was, but not about the trip itself. I was unsure about if what I was doing with Edward was right. He really threw me for a loop when he snuck up on me and I felt his breath in my ear the first moment we were reunited. I wasn't unexcited that was for sure…I was just nervous. Nervous that I would have to let him go.

"Oh really? You know, Dr. Kobza is going camping this weekend, so could that mean you are going camping with a certain billionaire?"

I blushed and tried not to give Angela a not-so-nice look. She was the only person I told about Edward and it was only in passing, but apparently Edward was a hot commodity around here, and as soon as his name came out of my mouth, she squealed in excitement.

I sighed. "Possibly, but remember you promised not to say anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Although I think you're crazy! If I was dating Edward Cullen, I would be flaunting that shit all over the place."

I rolled my eyes. I usually had a high tolerance of Angela because I understood she was young and young people tend to love gossip and upholding an image I suppose, but I really didn't want her to compromise anything for Edward.

"I already told you I am not dating him. We are old friends."

"I know, I know."

"Angela." A stern voice rang from behind me. I turned and saw Dr. Kobza standing at the desk with a clipboard on his arm and his hand moving the pen rapidly across the paper. I personally thought he needed to slow down…I could never understand what he wrote down. "There's a patient in exam room one that hasn't been tended to."

"Okay, I'm on it!" Angela said quickly.

She knew better than to complain. Dr. Kobza, or Cooper as Edward liked to call him, was a strict doctor. He had the charm and patience for his patients, but if someone on his staff was slacking, he would have none of that. He had a very systematic, yet sympathetic approach to his job, and I admired it immensely. And to top it all off, he was a nice guy and he was Edward's friend.

I took my purse out of the drawer that I had locked up and Dr. Kobza looked up from his clipboard and smiled at me. "Finally going home, Bella?"

"For a little while." I said with a smile.

He smiled too because he knew what I meant, but didn't say anything, since we weren't actually that familiar around each other yet. I only really knew Cooper professionally since I got the job and had my first day the previews Tuesday. It had been a surprise to know Edward's friend worked in the same hospital I had applied to, Edward swore to me that he didn't pull any strings with Cooper and Cooper assured me he had no idea I even applied for the job. Of course Edward wouldn't lie to me. I sometimes wished he would so I didn't have to restrain my feelings for him so much.

"Well it will be nice to get to know you more. Edward has been getting on my nerves." I looked at him curiously. "He thinks I am going to embarrass him."

I chuckled. Edward would think such a thing. He was the most interesting person I had ever known. He carried himself with so much poise and confidence—that which I found extremely attractive—but on the inside he really cared what people thought of him. Not to the point of changing himself, but to the point where he took extra steps to prove to people he was a good guy. It wasn't hard to prove.

"Trust me, I already know enough embarrassing stories about him and he knows it."

"Oh really?" He cocked his eyebrow, and I hate to admit, he was extremely good looking.

It was too bad he was gay and it was too bad I thought the world of his best friend. Actually it wasn't too bad, but still.

"Well I was glad we are going on this trip this weekend. I will have to get these stories out of you." He smiled.

"It won't take much coaxing."

He chuckled. "I think I like you already, Bella."

I chuckled uncomfortably. I didn't want him to like me already. I shouldn't have even associated myself with Edward in the first place. I shouldn't have texted him after he gave me his number and he shouldn't have made me feel things I hadn't felt before. Everything was completely wrong, but right, at the same time. I just couldn't shake the feeling that things would end badly.

"Have you heard from him today?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. I haven't heard from him since yesterday morning when I brought him breakfast." He sighed. "He is in a work zone right now."

I nodded sadly. Edward really needed to relax. I barely heard from him during the week because of those work zones. I had never encountered someone so enamored with their work like Edward was. I didn't even know how he functioned with the way he worked. He broke my heart when he explained that he worked because he had nothing else to do and no one to do things with. I wished I could be everything for him, but I didn't see how it would have been possible given my situation.

"We'll have to work together to make sure he doesn't think of work at all this weekend." I told him determinedly.

He smiled. "That is very true. I mean all we have to do is give him a bit of alcohol."

I chuckled. It was still weird to me that Edward drank alcohol. When we were in high school, he wouldn't touch anything that could have had a drop of alcohol. He thought he needed to wait until he was twenty-one, which I guess was true, but not many people listen to that rule.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Good." He smoothed his jacket down and I had no idea why he did such a thing; he was the classiest person I'd ever seen and he was always so…neat. "Well I will see you later, Bella."

"See you soon, Dr. Kobza." I waved and we both walked opposite ways.

I couldn't wait to get home. My feet were hurting and I missed my son like crazy. The last time I got to see him was late last night when he got home from his father's house and that was only for a couple minutes. Almost twenty-four hours was too much for me not to at least hear his voice.

I didn't have my car yet, so I had to take the train back to my apartment. I looked at the time on my phone and I was right on time for the next pick-up. I really needed to get a car because the whole taking a train thing wasn't exactly what I would call fun. With me being a nurse, I obviously knew a thing or two about germs and those trains were filled with them, I was sure.

Despite that a few little things about Boston, I really liked it. There was something about the atmosphere in Boston that just made you feel good. The air was clean and although the city was always in a bustle, there was always points of calm and contentment.

I didn't choose to go to Boston. It wasn't on the top of my list as things I desperately wanted to do before I died, but I had to make sacrifices for my son. He was having a hard time in the school I put him in, back at Los Angeles, and he hated being away from his father. I tried to stop thinking about it though. I had many regrets in my life. So many that I couldn't really sit down and name them all, but the thing I regretted the most was having a child with my boy's father.

I will never, ever regret having my son in my life. He is my life and he's the most amazing boy out there, but I disliked his father. I couldn't completely hate him, because whenever I looked at him and saw features of my son, I just couldn't do it. I did, however, hate the person he was.

He was selfish, superficial, and conniving.

I knew that my son noticed this in his father. He had voiced to me that he didn't understand why his father did the things he did, but for Bradley, my son, it was hard to believe his father could really be that…callous. He loved his father and needed him especially at the age of fourteen, and that is why I moved to Boston; for my son.

Everything was for Bradley.

I was reluctant to move to Boston because I knew Jacob was a stickler for disappointment. I fell for his charms and then fell to his true character. I knew for whatever reason that Bradley was born because it would have made the time I spent with Jacob worth it.

It killed me when I doubted if Jacob really loved our son like a father should. I guess in a way he did love Bradley, but everything was for show for Jacob. He pressured Bradley to be whatever he wanted to be, not what Bradley wanted. I fought and I fought for Jacob to lay off a bit because I hated seeing the brave and determined face on my son when he was forced to go to soccer practice even when I knew he didn't want to.

I sometimes felt like such a failure as a mother. I felt like I should have saved my son from ever knowing Jacob, but then again, that would also be terrible. Every child should know both of their parents if it is at all possible. I gave it a try, and Bradley did love his father, but I didn't love what he did to my son.

Once I got to my apartment, I opened the door and saw my baby sitting on the couch with his feet propped on the coffee table watching the cooking channel. I smiled because the two of us would always watch the cooking channel together when he was only a little boy. I mean I'm no chef, but I could cook, and Bradley was always interested and would ask me a million questions while we watched.

He looked up when I walked in and smiled. "Hey, Mom."

I walked up behind the couch and kissed the top of his head. His dark hair was starting to get a bit long, but I didn't even bother asking him to cut it. That's a battle that wasn't worth the fight.

"Hey, baby. How was school?"

He shrugged. "Fine."

I dropped my bag by the couch and dropped down on the couch beside him. "Just fine?"

"Yeah. School isn't supposed to be fun, right?" He asked with a smile.

His smile was so much like my father's and it made me smile. He had my father's smile, my eyes, and everything else was his father. Despite what an ugly person Jacob was, we made a beautiful child.

"Well it can be."

He rolled his eyes with a smile. "Sorry, Mom; I'm not as nerdy as you were as a kid."

I lightly pushed his shoulder with a chuckle. "Oh stop it, you brat. I was not nerdy."

"Whatever you say, Mom."

"So do you have any plans for tonight?"

His smile faded and he started picking the sides of one of the throw pillows under his arm. "No. Just going to dad's."

My stomach always dropped when I thought about him being away from me for the weekend. It was a feeling I thought I would get used to, but it never really went away. He was already fourteen years old, but I got scared I would miss something or he would need me and I wouldn't be there. It was something I had just recently had to deal with. Jacob's visits with our son were sporadic to say the least up until now. He would show up randomly, my son's world would light up, and then he would leave unexpectedly without saying goodbye.

That was because we lived across the country from him after he left us just three days after Bradley's first birthday. After thirteen years of seeing that sad look on my son's face when any father was mentioned and his tough time in school, I decided to be the bigger person and move with him. Bradley was so happy when I told him we were going to move to Boston. I knew he loved me, sure, but he also loved his father and I wasn't stupid; every boy needed his father.

Edward came to mind when it was time for me to make the decision. He was separated from his father when he was Bradley's age, and I saw the affect it had on him. Of course for Edward it was different because his father was loving throughout his whole life—even when he was gone—but Bradley didn't have that so it always worried me how that would affect him. So I decided to drop everything in Los Angeles—my job, friends, family—for my son. _Do I regret it? Absolutely not. Do I sometimes wish such a decision didn't have to be made? Always._

"But it's a Friday night! There aren't any friends you could go out with?"

He shook his head. "No."

I bit my lip contemplating if I should have even delved into this conversation. Bradley was a shy boy. It worried me sometimes because he had a hard time making friends growing up. He had a few really good friends that would frequent our house back in LA. Eventually they stopped coming around though, and at right about that time is when I noticed Bradley having a harder time being away from Jacob. He told me he was still friends with them, but they just didn't hang out as much because everyone else was busy. I felt bad for him.

"Well you have friends, don't you?"

He closed his eyes and breathed quickly out of his nose in frustration. "Of course I do, Mom. They just aren't doing anything today." He said a little calmer than I thought he would.

I decided to just drop it. I knew he was getting adjusted, but I knew he would be doing fine no matter what. He was an amazing boy, and anyone would be crazy not to recognize it. "Well I'm glad you're here." I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "What are you watching."

He smiled. "Paula Deen, ya'll." He said in his attempt at a Southern accent.

I threw my head back and laughed and he joined me. "Has there been any butter added to the recipe?"

"Was that really a question?" He asked rhetorically and I laughed. "You know the woman likes her butter!"

I smiled thinking about how much happier he seemed here. We used to always watch Paula Deen. When he was just little, I would always laugh at how cute he was doing his Paula Deen impressions. He hadn't watched the cooking channel in so long, never mind doing the impressions.

"I know, I suppose it was a stupid question."

He smiled and smoothed his hair down. He usually wore it in a fauxhawk kind of do, so I was surprised he was pushing it down. I thought he looked fine either way, but he always seemed to like the fauxhawk. Weird.

"Hey, what if we look up one of her recipes and try one out for our…" I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Bradley's attention went from me to the door and he jumped up from his seat. He started looking around and sticking his hands in the couch cushions, searching.

"Mom, where's the remote?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, baby. I didn't touch it."

He ran to the TV and turned the power off. "Dad would kill me if he saw me watching that."

"Baby…"

He looked over to the clock. "I have to get my stuff."

Everything was happening so fast I didn't even know what to think. He ran up the stairs to grab his bag and I was hurt that he thought he should hide things he liked from his father; and Jacob, being the asshole he was, was knocking loudly and obnoxiously on the door. I really could not stand him. It was only half past three, and he was supposed to pick him up at five. Just another hour and a half I didn't have with my son.

I tried to push it all behind and be as civil as I could. Maybe I could just convince him to leave and come back at the right time and watch the rest of that show with Bradley. Yeah that was wishful thinking, but I would try it. I opened the door and I was annoyed just looking at his face with that confident and daunting look on it. He thought he was better than me, and had only the minimum amount of respect for me.

"What's up, Sugar?"

I think I threw up a little in my mouth. I hated when he called me that. He started calling me that after we started dating and I always thought it was weird, but I felt bad telling him so at the time. Now was a different story.

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"Hate is such a strong word for such a little lady."

_Well that is a big body for such a little dick. _Oh no, I couldn't say that. I wish I had the audacity to though, because he deserves every belittlement that gets thrown at him. Ass.

"You're early."

"Well, I have a dinner to go to, and I need to get the kid a suit."

"He hates wearing suits. Did you even ask him if he wanted to go?"

He gave me that look. That fucking look that I hated so much. It was one of those looks that people give to you that says, 'I am so much better than you.' I wanted to slap it off his face whenever he looked at me like that.

"No, I didn't, but I'm his father and I said he had to go."

"Okay, well you could at least compromise with him…surely he doesn't have to wear the whole suit, right?"

He looked like he was getting continuously angry. I really couldn't find it in me to give a fuck. I used to beat myself up if I ever got him upset, but now, I was indifferent to his feelings.

"Look, Bella," He stepped closer to me, obviously trying to intimidate me, but I just pushed back. "Don't tell me what to do with my son. He's my kid too, you know. Just because you had more time with him, doesn't give you some right to tell me what to do with my kid."

"Oh, and whose fault is it that they've seen their child maybe fourteen days out of his fourteen years of life?" I asked rhetorically.

I hated when he threw that in my face and tried to make me feel bad, but it wasn't my fault at all. He was the one who left. He couldn't expect me to drop everything just to chase him around the world. Bradley didn't need that kind of instability, so that was what ultimately made my decision. That, and the fact that I was already starting to hate Jacob at that point.

"Shut up, Bella. You always have to turn it into a 'poor me' story and its fucking annoying."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, Jacob."

It was when he said things like that, that I got really upset and felt like crying. It wasn't because he said that to me, really, I could care less what he thought of me, but I hated thinking that Bradley would witness him treating a woman like that. I hated thinking that if I looked away for a second, Bradley would think that was okay. That treating woman as an inferior was okay. It scared me.

"You know I'm right, so…" I stopped short when I heard the pounding of Bradley's feet running down the steps. I tried my best not to fight with Jacob in front of him.

Bradley appeared before us and smiled at the two of us. Seeing that made me feel just a little better. I had a good boy, he was happy, and if those two things were true, then I would be okay.

"Hey, Dad."

Jacob let out a short laugh. "Hey Brad, did you put your mom's shirt on by accident?"

And then Jacob went and said shit like that, and I got even more pissed off. I wished I looked away from my little boy when he looked down at his v-neck shirt and turned red and swallowed.

"Jacob, that's not my shirt. It's obviously a male's shirt."

Jacob just looked at our son and shook his head in disappointment and I could tell Bradley was affected by it by the way he crossed his arms in front of him. _I'm so sorry, my baby. I'm sorry for giving you a father that is so terrible. _

"I-I can go change if you want…"

"No, you don't have to change your shirt, honey." I said calmly and looked over to Jacob. "Can you not speak to him like that? His shirt is fine!"

Jacob just kept shaking his head. "Don't bother. We don't have time. You'll be changed out of it soon enough. Let's go." And with that, he turned and walked out of the door.

I looked over to Bradley and he had his jaw clenched looking at the floor. He seemed to snap out of it quickly and pulled his backpack higher on her shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "Bye, Mom."

I took the few steps toward him and wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back with one arm since the other was holding his bag. He was almost as tall as me, and it always bugged me out. My little boy was growing up.

"I'm sorry about him, baby. You look fine and don't let him tell you otherwise."

He pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest. "No he's right. It looks stupid. I just bought these because they were cheap."

He did not buy them because they were cheap. He wore the v-neck t-shirts for a couple of years now. When he was in seventh grade, a girl he liked told him that she thought guys with v-necks looked hot, so he started wearing them. He liked them, I know he did. Bradley cared very much how he looked when it came to fashion. That wasn't a trait he picked up from me, but he definitely got it from my cousin, Alice. I saw nothing wrong with it, but apparently, Jacob thought differently.

"Bradley, we don't have to stay here. If you want to leave, baby, we can."

I knew this was a big change for him. I knew this transition would be difficult; Bradley would have difficulty adjusting to a new school and I would have difficulty dealing with the fact that Jacob would be around Bradley more. I actually loved it in Boston and I really enjoyed my new job and of course having Edward back in my life, but I would leave if it was easier for Bradley. He was my number one priority.

"No, I like it here. I like being closer to dad." And that is the only reason I was here. He wanted to be with his father for whatever reason, so I wanted to give him what he wanted. Jacob wasn't completely evil, and I knew he loved Bradley in his own way, but I didn't like the way he put our son on a pedestal and I hated how he treated me. But I could deal with it if it meant Bradley was happier here.

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

He smiled and shook his head. "I know, Mom. I love you."

"Oh, baby, I love you too." I gave him another hug. "I will miss you. Be good. Don't do drugs."

He laughed and walked over to the door. "I won't, Mom. Jeez, no wonder why I'm so weird."

I laughed and… "Brad! Come on!" Jacob yelled from outside. He obviously had no courtesy towards others that lived around there. The smile on my son's face turned to panic and he started heading out the door.

"Bye, Mom!" He slammed the door and I could hear his footsteps stomping down the stairs to run to his father.

I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath as I felt the tears coming on.

I was terrified. I was terrified that I was making the wrong decision. I was scared my son would end up only getting hurt. I was scared Jacob would do something that I would not be able to deal with and have to move Bradley away and he will resent me forever. I was scared that I was going to leave in a couple hours to go camping with Edward.

_Edward._

I wanted him. That's what made everything so hard with him. I've always had a little crush on him. When I was in high school though, it was clear to me that Edward never wanted a girlfriend. He didn't have one in high school either. I was his friend and I was content with that because he was around me. I didn't think I could live with that now.

When I first saw him, my heart started racing and my knees went weak. I wanted to slap myself for how cliché it sounded, but it was true and it drove me crazy. Then he opened his mouth and started making the jokes that the old Edward would make, but it wasn't the old Edward. He was an Edward I felt I hadn't met before, yet an Edward I wanted more than any other man I had eve laid eyes on. I am ashamed to say that I was secretly thinking about somehow using some of my imaginary sex appeal to drag him off somewhere and have my way with him. I realize that was rather naughty, but I couldn't help it.

I decided to meet him more because I knew it was too good to be true and the Edward I used to know will have been lost. I was so sure of it. I met up with him expecting him to be an egotistical jerk with that suit on and his various high titles, but that wasn't what I got. What I got was the same old timid Edward with a sense of humor that made me smile and a heart of gold that was never tainted through the years.

Then I found myself with a problem.

It was human instinct to hold on to things that make us happy, right? Well that's what I was fighting against. I felt exceptionally happy around Edward. He made me feel comfortable and he liked listening to what I had to say. He was smart, respectful, and attentive. He was everything I thought he wouldn't be, but everything he had always been.

I knew being with Edward wasn't an option…at least for now. If I got too attached to him, I would end up hurting him and myself in case this whole Boston thing didn't work for Bradley or for myself. Plus, I had Bradley. I didn't know how Edward would feel about that.

So that's why I agreed to the camping trip. I was using it as a test. I was going to enjoy my time with Edward for three days. Surely three days would be long enough for me to either decide that I wanted to take the risk and be with him or just remain friends. I knew which one I wanted without a doubt, but you couldn't always get what you wanted, and I knew that.

I had to think logically. I had to take into account what my son would benefit from and not only myself. It's not like it was something I dreaded doing or didn't want to do. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I decided to be selfish and not take Bradley into account. Of course I would be sad if things didn't work out with me and Edward, but I wouldn't be able to go on if I started dating Edward instantly without thinking about how it would affect Bradley and him.

I wiped a single tear that fell from my eyes. I was a mess. With the mixture of dealing with Jacob, worrying about Bradley, and thinking of all the ways I could hurt Edward, it was taking its toll.

I heard my phone ringing in the distance, and I decided that was the perfect distraction. It was probably just my father checking up on me, but even that would distract me enough to get my shit together.

I noticed it wasn't a number I recognized. Oh well. It would still work.

"Hello?"

"_You are in the process of being used, Bud." _

Just hearing his soft yet playful voice over the phone made me smile and I sunk down on the couch already feeling a bit better. It didn't escape my notice that my reactions to him weren't normal. I was sure many people would kill to have someone affect them in that way because it was underlying proof that we had some sort of connection, but it scared me. A lot scared me, really.

"Umm…what do you mean? I don't think I like the sound of it."

"_What I mean is, I am extremely busy at the moment and I have this fucking salesman waiting outside my door trying to get me to sponsor his anti-animals corporation or some shit." _He paused to clear his throat and take a deep breath. Poor thing sounded exhausted and obviously flustered. "_And I need to look busy so he will leave me the fuck alone until the head of human resources is out of a meeting." _

"So what you're saying is you have no interest in talking to me, but it was the first number you could think of to make you seem busy, even though you are?"

"_Sort of, but I will always want to talk to you."_

I bit my lip and fought the urge to sigh. He was just too great. "Well I sort of need to get packing."

"_You haven't even started packing yet?" _

"Nope. Have you?"

"_No_."

I laughed. "Well then why are you acting so surprised?"

"_Well I don't know. Women are always packing three weeks before and shit."_

I rolled my eyes. I suppose he was right in some cases, but obviously not when it came to me.

"Nope. I am too busy. I will probably just throw random stuff in a bag so be prepared for me to look like a homeless person or something."

He laughed and I could hear his fingers typing furiously on a keyboard. How he was able to type whatever it was and talk on the phone at the same time was beyond me. My brain didn't work that way, that's for sure. Or he was probably just typing something random so the guy really thought he was busy. Oh, Edward.

"_That's okay. It's okay to look like a homeless person while camping. I haven't shaved since Monday, so I got some stubble going on. Castaway style, you know what I mean?" _

I chuckled and tried to imagine Edward with stubble. I had to admit, I was a little more excited for this camping trip. Some guys couldn't pull off the stubble, but I knew Edward could. He would look good with anything.

"Yeah I get it. You really get into this, don't you?" He paused for a second and I could hear him typing some more. "Hey, you're really busy, aren't you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah I am. I am responding to emails. I'm sorry, but yes I do get into it. Just wait until you see me and Cooper. We don't do anything half-ass."

I ran my hand through my hair worrying about him. He sounded so tired and I didn't like it. I wanted to ask him how many hours he worked during the week, but I probably didn't want to know.

"Something tells me you don't do anything half-ass, Edward."

He snorted. "_Sometimes I do, but I guess you're right…shit hold on." _I heard a muffled sound over the phone, and then his voice. "_Hello…yes it's nice to meet you too…I am very sorry, you will have to wait for Mindy to get out of her meeting, I am on a very important call right now that I can't pull away from…yes…yes…okay, thank you very much. Good luck." _And then there was the sound of a door shutting and Edward's hushed voice. "_Fucking people."_

I laughed. I found it funny how he could sound so professional towards that guy, and then so like Edward to me. He was a good worker.

"So I take it my services are done here?"

"_Not if you don't want them to be." _Oh he had no idea. "_I usually don't talk to friends or family at work, but I quite like talking to you, Bud. This is new for me."_

"Well I feel honored, truly I do, but I think I should get packing since you are supposed to pick me up in an hour and a half."

"_Err…yeah about that; I have a lot of shit to do, and…" _

"Nope! I will see you in an hour and a half, Edward!"

He was about to cut me off, but I beat him to the punch.

"If you don't come, I will be devastated and never trust you again in my life."

He growled. _Fuck, that's sexy_. "You are evil."

"Bye, Edward. See you soon!"

"_Bye, Bud."_

I hung up the phone before he could talk his way out of it and I liked that I had that threat lingering there. He would show up on time, I knew he would. He would show up at my door right when he was supposed to, and he would greet me with a 'Hi, Bud,' and I would be his for the weekend.

And I suppose we would find out for how long after that he would have me.

* * *

><p><strong>And the plot thickens. haha Well there you go, a lot of you were wondering what Bella's deal was and here is a bit of it! Things will really start to pick up from here. I am excited for the next chapter, although I haven't decided if I am going to do it from Edward or Bella's POV, so let me know what you will prefer and I will take it into consideration! <strong>

**Big thanks to Alexa for getting this back to me ASAP even though I gave it to her the day before I was supposed to post! Things have been busy, but I am determined to stay on schedule! **

**Review please! See you all next week! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**July 30, 2010**

"The greatest mistake you can make in life is to be continually fearing you will make one."  
><strong>Elbert Hubbard<strong>

**EPOV**

"How much longer until we get there?" Bella asked for the fifth time since we had gotten in the car.

I mean, we had been in the car for about an hour, and she was already getting impatient. Nevertheless, while she drove me crazy, she made me smile. She seemed so relaxed sitting the passenger seat of my car and we made idle chit-chat throughout.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I teased.

I was just so happy she was with me. I felt like the luckiest guy to have her choose to spend the weekend with me and my crazy family. The only thing that made me a little less nervous was knowing that she already had an idea of how crazy my family was.

"You know, I'm really liking the whole lumberjack look."

"You don't think the suspenders are a bit much?" I asked.

I realized I looked ridiculous, but it was tradition for all the men to dress as lumberjacks the first day of camping. _Whose idea was that?_ My idiot brother. I wasn't exactly a fan, but I liked to have the best look…although Cooper usually won because he was fucking weird and neat.

"No, I think it's all great, but do lumberjacks even camp?"

"I don't fucking know. I just go with the flow."

I explained the whole thing to Bella when she got in the car and she thought it was rather funny. I really didn't go as all out as everyone else. It would take a lot of convincing and alcohol in my system to get me to wear those horrid lumberjack hats_. I'm not a fan of flaps, so shoot me_. I always wore a beanie and that sort of worked and I looked better than those fools with their flaps.

She chuckled. "Well I like it. I actually think it's kind of hot." I smirked and looked over to her quickly and saw her cheeks turn a light shade of pink. _Was Bella flirting with me? _I really fucking hoped that's what it was.

"Oh really?" I asked. I saw her shake her head 'yes' out of the corner of my eye and she saw me looking at her. "So you have a lumberjack fetish or something?"

"No, not lumberjacks, but I sure am a fan of suspenders."

I scoffed. "Typical woman. They all think the suspenders are so cute and that's only because they don't have to wear them. They're uncomfortable and make men look fat."

She gasped. "That is not true!"

"Whatever. You wouldn't know because you don't wear them. They suck. I wear them every day and they are the worst part of my outfit." _If you think I sound like a woman, then you are stereotypical. So what if I care about what I look like when I'm at work and other places._ I blame Cooper. He is the worst.

"So do the woman have a uniform for the first night as well or am I going to look like a loser?" She asked.

She was actually quite silly if I was being honest. She was wearing yoga pants and a grey v-neck t-shirt. She looked far from a loser. She actually looked fucking sexy. She thought suspenders were sexy? Well I thought yoga pants were sexy.

I sighed. "Nah, the women just laugh at us."

It was unfair, really. People tend to say that men are the dominate sex, but that is complete bullshit in some cases. Women have men wrapped around their little fingers whether they think they do or not.

"Awesome. I am liking this trip even more now."

I rolled my eyes and she rubbed her hand on my should while she laughed. It felt nice. It really felt nice being near her and hearing her laugh and being able to joke around with her.

"Well whatever, but I am excited for a different reason."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup. I didn't tell my mother I was bringing you. She is going to just shoot up into the air with happiness."

_Maybe bringing Bella along will hold her off from yelling at me for all the dinners I've missed and days I haven't called._ I didn't mean to be an asshole when it came to that stuff, I was just always fucking busy. If I did leave work to go somewhere with them, my mind would be on work and I wouldn't be able to give them my full attention and I'm sure they wouldn't like that.

"Aww I can't wait to see your mom and dad." She really sounded like she meant it.

Yeah, my mom would be a little less upset with me if I bring Bella. It was impossible not to feel better about a lot of things with Bella around.

"They will be happy to see you." I glanced over to her and saw her still smiling. She should just keep smiling like that. It suited her well and made me happy.

"Well actually, my father can't technically see you, but you know what I mean."

"Edward! That's mean!"

I chuckled. "Nah, it's okay. We mess with him all the time. He doesn't like when people walk around egg-shells around him or give him special treatment just because he's blind."

I pulled up to the camp ground and parked my car in one of the spots. I looked over at Bella and saw her looking at me with a look in her eyes I couldn't really put my finger on. It was good though. It was beautiful.

"I guess that makes sense." She said softly.

Her eyes never left from mine and even if they moved the slightest bit, mine moved with them. There was a connection there. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Yeah." She bit her lip and I suddenly felt like I should either leave the car or just go in for a kiss.

In that moment, it seemed like she would let me. I reached over and moved a piece of hair from her face. Her eyes close at my touch. Right there I could have just leaned in and I didn't think she would have pulled away. It was tempting. My whole body told me to do so, but I didn't. I gave her a weak smile and she looked down at her lap. I wouldn't over complicate things with her. I'd waited long enough. I'd been alone long enough, so I could wait.

I got out of the car and went to check us in quickly and get a parking decal. I drove with Bella the little distance it took to get to our camp ground and everyone was already there. I didn't see Cooper's car, but I figured he came with his boyfriend. As I parked my car, I noticed an unfamiliar car that must have been his. A BMW. _Not bad. _

"This place seems nice." Bella said as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

I glanced over to her and she seemed a little nervous. I gave her a reassuring smile and she smiled back. She would be fine, but I guess I could understand her nervousness a bit. It would melt away quickly I was sure.

"It's pretty tremendous."

She snorted. "Tremendous."

Again with her making fun of my vocabulary. I couldn't help it. I just said what came to my head.

"Tremendous is a tremendous word, Bella."

"You're right. And you are tremendously nerdy."

I just rolled my eyes and didn't want to add fuel to the fire because I would probably say something that she could turn around as being nerdy. I got out of the car and she followed me. I got our bags out of the back seat and walked to the site.

The first person I saw was my father. He was sitting on a chair that wasn't even facing anything but the trees and he looked very calm. He had his red sunglasses on that day and it matched his red plaid shirt for his lumberjack look. I noticed he cut his hair since I last seen him. It was always blonde, but it was getting close to being just white with his increasing age.

"Edward? Is that you?"

He always creeped me out when he did that. He couldn't see very well, but his hearing and smell was really potent. I didn't think I smelt that bad that my odor could drift over ten feet away from where he was sitting, but apparently I was wrong.

"Yeah it's me, Dad. How did you know?"

A big smile overtook his face. _Man have I missed him. _

"I know the sound of your walk; quick, yet you do drag your feet a bit."

He had his hand stretched out and I put mine in his when I approached. He sighed and squeezed onto my hand. I noticed that look on his face. Even though he had been blind for a while now, he still got frustrated especially when it came to his children or grandchildren. I guess I could understand his frustration since he couldn't actually see the changes in his kids and grandchildren.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I will work on my feet dragging if it makes you happy."

He chuckled and patted my hand with his other one. "I'm just happy you're here, son."

"I'm happy to see you, Dad. Where is everyone else?"

"Oh well your mother is down at the pond with the kids and Emmett and Rosalie and Cooper went to show Marco around."

"Is Cooper's boyfriend good looking?" I teased.

My dad laughed. "Oh, Edward. You and your jokes."

I chuckled and heard the crackling of leaves from behind me and almost forgot that Bella was probably feeling really awkward. I needed to pay more attention to things like that. I turned around and she was walking toward us with her arms crossed over her chest and a small smile on her face.

"Hmm, someone else is here…did you bring a friend?" My dad asked.

"No. It's actually a bear and he looks a little hungry."

"Well go get it a snack, son. We are a sharing family." He said calmly and Bella chuckled at his corny joke. He was the master of corny jokes, really.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen." Bella said as she approached. She stood on the other side of my father and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No bear here. It's just me, Bella."

My dad's head turned to her direction and I could see his eyebrows furrow. "Bella…" He said wonderingly. It had been a while so I was sure he was just trying to figure it out. "Oh wait, do you mean Bella as in Bella Swan?"

"Yup, that's me. I'm honored that you remember."

He chuckled and grabbed onto her hand with his free hand since he was still holding onto mine.

"Of course I would remember. I may have met you once, but I know you were good friends with my son when he really needed one." I could see my father's expression fall to one of regret. I knew he hated that I was separated from him in those years, but I didn't blame him for it. I did at the time to some point, but my dad was a good guy and I knew he loved me.

"Yeah, well he's still a good friend." Bella said.

I looked over at her and gave her a small smile and she returned it.

"Esme will be very happy to see you, Bella." My dad said with a smile.

I knew he liked when my mother was happy. I kind of felt like the biggest asshole in that moment. Me not calling or visiting upset my mother, yet I still didn't do anything about it. I knew she would never hold it over my head, but it was still not something I was proud of.

I always told myself I wouldn't go at least two weeks without at least visiting. I said that to myself whenever I was with her. I was adamant about it all those other times as I was in that moment, yet I knew it wouldn't really change anything. Once I left the campground and I was back at work, I had a different state of mind. I knew it wasn't healthy, but I couldn't really find that balance yet. I needed to find it especially if anything happened between Bella and I, like I hoped it would.

"I'll be glad to see her! Do you know when she will be back?" Bella asked.

I heard rustling coming from behind me and I saw Cooper approach with a shorter man next to him, his hair was brown and cropped really short. He was buffer than Cooper although shorter. If I was being honest, he didn't look like your stereotypical gay man, although I knew it was just that; a stereotype. They sort looked right together though. I hadn't seen Cooper smile that much while walking next to another man_. Now to just see what he's like…_

I left my father and Bella to their conversation because they got into talking about something while I had my attention on Cooper and his guy friend; Marco. He got a couple of positive points from me when I saw he was also dressed as a lumberjack. At least he wasn't one of those punks that would be like, _'fuck the system I'm too cool for that'_ and not dress accordingly.

Marco looked up and noticed me first. Recognition overtook his demeanor and he looked a bit panicked and averted his eyes from my direction. His reaction made me smile, but he really had nothing to worry about. I would never intimidate one of Cooper's boyfriends to the point of them not wanting to be around him. What Marco probably didn't realize was that I was extremely happy to see him. I was extremely happy he was a part of Cooper's life because he deserved happiness. I realized I sounded just like a woman, but fuck it. Cooper had been the greatest friend to me, and I wanted him happy_, is there something wrong with that? I think not. _

"Hey, Edward." Cooper said.

I snorted at his appearance. He had on a blue plaid shirt with shiny leather suspenders. It looked like he fucking ironed his grey jeans and he had on a brand new pair of boots.

"Hey, Coop. You look like the gayest lumberjack I've ever encountered." I said.

I saw Marco put his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh and Cooper also noticed. He glanced over to Marco with a small smile and rolled his eyes before bringing his attention back to me.

"You say that every year, you asshole."

I laughed. "Yeah well it's true every year." I looked over to Marco and gave him what I hoped was a smile that said, _'I'm not going to chop your balls off, dude'_ because he looked fucking scared shit. "So Cooper, are you going to introduce us?"

"Uh yeah, Edward, this is Marco, and Marco, this is Edward."

I reached a hand out to Marco and he shook it firmly. I didn't know why he seemed so nervous. Was I really that scary looking?

"Nice to meet you."

"And you too." He said instantly. "Cooper has told me a lot about you."

"Aw shit. He probably talked a lot of shit."

"Shut the hell up, Edward. I am capable of being nice." Cooper snapped back at me. I laughed because I knew he wasn't really upset with me.

"Uh-huh." I said sarcastically.

Marco was laughing and with each second he seemed to get more and more comfortable.

"Well I guess I will have to agree with Cooper, he is pretty nice." He looked up at Cooper and Cooper smiled down at him. _Now isn't that fucking cute. _

"Yeah I know, I just like to mess with him." I said while rubbing my hand over his lumberjack hat that would totally ruin his appearance and hair. It was a win/win.

"Actually, Cooper told me that you are great, but sometimes have the maturity level of my daughter."

His honesty struck me and impressed me at the same time. I liked honesty. I admired it in a person actually. The truth was reality and what really is and to shy away from that is cowardly and unnecessary. Lies can change all the time, but the truth is constant.

I glared at Cooper and he just laughed. "Whatever, Cooper. I thought we were friends." He just continued laughing at me and straightened out his hat. I looked back to Marco. "How is your daughter? Is she here?"

"Oh no, she is coming tomorrow. Cooper told me the first night is sort of a drunken ritual."

I smiled just thinking about it. "And that it is."

Marco smiled and Cooper started complaining about his hat not going on the right way so Marco helped him out. I turned back to check on my dad and Bella and I was surprised to see my mom hugging Bella tightly and my niece and nephew whipping each other with their towels while my brother and his wife were trying to stop them.

_And now let the fun begin. _

"Edward! My baby boy!" My mother screeched as she ran to me.

Yeah, that was something I would never escape. She had called me her baby boy since…well since I was a baby. Now thirty-five years later, she still thought the same.

She ran at me, nearly knocking me over, and hugging me tightly around the neck. I chuckled at her excitement since my mom wasn't always so jumpy I guess.

"Hey, Mom."

"Honey, I am so mad at you and I will talk with you later about that, but you brought Bella here! Bella is here!" She said excitedly.

Even though she stated she was upset with me _(I deserved it, I know)_ I couldn't help but be glad to see how happy she was to see Bella. I could tell by the tears that were in her eyes and the smile on her face that Bella had a special place in my mother's heart no matter the space of time from the last time she saw her.

"Yeah I know." I looked over at Bella who was talking with Emmett and Rose looking like they've been old friends for years. She fit in perfectly. Then I looked over at Cooper and Marco playing with Jared and Olivia. _This was the fucking life. _

My mom gasped and continued in a hushed whisper. "Edward Cullen are you and Bella dating?"

_Whoa_. "What? No Mom, we're just friends."

How the fuck could she even make that conclusion? I said three words! I mean sure I brought her with me camping, but we were friends for so long, what would make her think we were together now?

"Oh come on, you haven't kissed her?"

"What the fu-…" _Shit._ I shouldn't swear in front of my mother. "Mom. We are not together. We are friends."

"But you want to be more than that." She said confidently.

_This woman._ She was the best woman in the world, but she was also the most frustrating one since she knew just about everything without it having to be said. She says it's a mom thing but I think it's a lunatic thing.

"Mom, did you forget to take your sanity pills this morning?" I asked, hoping to throw her off of the subject. No such luck.

"Edward Cullen I was in labor with you for twenty-two hours and you won't even tell me the truth?" She also always used that against me. I was a fucking fetus! How the hell was I supposed to help the fact that she was in labor with me for twenty-two hours? I barely knew how to cry! _Mothers; they drive you nuts. _

"Mom, I swear nothing is going on. She doesn't want any of that so don't push it." I gave her a pointed look and she gave me an understanding look.

She was never usually so into what girls I was dating. I kind of think that she gave up on me ever being with someone, so I couldn't blame her for getting excited when Bella showed up out of nowhere.

"Alright, alright." She wrapped her arm around my waist and walked with me over to where everyone was. She squeezed me and I wrapped my arm around her. "I've missed you, Edward. I'm glad you came."

"Me too, Mom."

We separated when we got to everyone. She went to stand by my father and I stood next to Bella. Bella looked up at me with a smile and I returned the gift. I wrapped my arm around her waist lightly in what I hoped she thought was at least a friendly manner. I was trying alright? _I'm trying. _

I shook hands with Emmett and I caught up with Rosalie, Olivia and Jared.

Jared was ten and Olivia, six. I hadn't seen them in a couple months, but man did this kids grow fucking fast. They looked like the same kids (duh, they are the same kids) but they looked so different. It was overwhelming sometimes when I realized how much I was missing out on everything. Life was just spinning by and I was being dragged along like a rag doll.

"Okay well I guess we should get started on dinner so the old and little people to leave." My dad said when things got a little quiet. Emmett pumped his fists and I laughed.

"Dad, I don't think you should be using a grill." I said jokingly and he threw his head back and laughed. He got a kick out of anyone making light of his situation. He wasn't always that way, but lately he had been, and it was a better alternative to my bitter and angry father.

"You're right, son. So I guess you will have to take the duties."

"Dad, having Edward cook is just as bad as making Olivia cook for us." Emmett called out.

I glared at him. I wasn't the best cook in the world, but I was capable. My brother was just an asshole with a big heart.

"You know, I would love to grace you all with my amazing grilling skills, but I have to show Bella around, so I apologize." I pulled Bella over to the side so I could really show her around. I wasn't kidding about that part, but there was nothing graceful about my cooking skills at all. I could pretend though.

"Oh how will we go on?" Cooper said sarcastically as he was fixing Olivia's ponytail. Everyone started laughing again at my extent_. Great._

"Whatever. You all suck." I said as I dragged a laughing Bella along with me.

"Don't be late for dinner!" My mom called out.

_What was I? Five?_ I was a man and I loved food and you better bet your right nut that I would be there when there was food. Sometimes women just didn't understand such things.

Bella wrapped her arms around mine as we walked and she was still laughing. I looked down at her and gave her a stern look. It was all pretend though, because she looked really beautiful when she laughed. She could laugh at me all she wanted.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing. I just think your family is great."

"Eh. They're alright."

She scoffed. "Oh please. You love them a lot. I can tell."

"You can?"

She nodded. "Yup. Your whole demeanor changes."

I shrugged. "They're my family. Family is the most important thing, you know." If only I could take my own advice.

Bella wasn't smiling so much before and that confused me. "Yeah. That's very true."

"Are you-,"

"What is going on tonight?" She asked, completely cutting me off.

_Okay. I can take a hint_. She wanted me to leave whatever the hell that was alone. I just couldn't figure out how the mention of family could make her pull away so much. Strange.

I would give her time. It would kill me, I was sure. I would have to wait until she told me why family has her so uptight and I would have to wait until she was ready to maybe advance in our relationship.

"Well on the first night, my parents take the kids to a cabin for the night and the rest of us get to do what we want without having to worry about parents shaking their heads and kids doing what kids do."

She chuckled. "Okay, and what usually goes on these nights?"

"Umm…there is a fire and there is alcohol. Need I say more?" I was actually getting excited thinking of it. It would be nice to have something to drink. I didn't do it often enough, I think.

"Sounds interesting." Bella commented.

"Oh it is."

**BPOV**

"Edward, come on!" I said with a laugh as I pulled on his arms to not go any farther into the woods.

I could barely see anything and he was drunk and crazy and I just couldn't stop laughing. I was never really a fan of seeing people get drunk, but I just had so much fun all night, I couldn't be anything but extremely happy.

"Shh…Bella…shhh…" Edward said as he stumbled away from me.

I pulled back on his arm because there was no way I was going to let him wander into the woods because Cooper thought it was funny to tell Edward there was a bear in the woods before he departed to his tent with his boyfriend and leaving me with a drunk and delusional Edward. Emmett and Rosalie didn't stay very long for the festivities since their youngest daughter, Olivia, was scared of staying in a tent without her parents. I couldn't blame them. If that was Bradley who needed me for whatever reason, I would leave in a heartbeat.

"Edward, I promise you there is no bear in the woods. Now come on, it's time for bed. It's three in the morning."

I was trying not to raise my voice with him because everyone was sleeping on the site, but he was hard to get through to when he was drunk. I hadn't been around a lot of drunks, but Edward was a special kind of drunk. He was so completely gullible and giggly. It was sort of cute, and completely frustrating.

He turned around and looked at me with bright green eyes and a worried look on his face. Without thinking, I smoothed down the worry line in between his eyes and smiled. It was weird that he was so worried since the whole night he was laughing and goofing off like a goof. It wasn't a side I saw often from Edward and I kind of liked it.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Edward, I promise."

He smiled lazily. He looked like he could sleep at any second, and I would rather have him lying down before he passed out on me.

"Okay. Let's go to bed." He said.

He wrapped his arm around me and I reveled in the feeling. After spending the night with Edward and his friends and family, I was struck by just how incredibly happy I was. I just felt so comfortable with them. It was like I belonged.

This trip complicated things a lot.

I wrapped my arm around his middle because I didn't want to risk him falling over and because I just wanted to. While I thought this trip would convince me that I didn't need Edward or want him at all, it did the opposite. I needed and wanted him. So much.

Edward tripped on his feet a couple of times and when I looked up at him, he was really concentrating on walking the right way. It was pretty funny. I knew he was getting tired because he wasn't giggling. He was a giggler-drunk. When we were all together, he would come up with the most ridiculous scenarios and start laughing at them, or else he would just start laughing at the littlest things. It was great to see him laughing so much.

Now he was more stoic and a bit more in control it seemed. When we approached the tent, I opened the zipper and had him get inside first. There were two twin-sized air mattresses equipped with pillows and blankets. I had to admit I was a little disappointed we couldn't just share a bed, but I realized I sounded like a hypocrite. I was the one who told him that I didn't want anything right now, so Edward being the polite person he was, would of course make sure he didn't complicate things for me.

Edward crawled into his bed, put his hood over his head, and then rested it on the pillow. He didn't bother putting the blankets over him, so I did it for him because it was supposed to get colder. I got inside my bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was struck at how tired I actually was. I looked over at Edward one last time, and he looked like he was out like a light. I closed my eyes in contentment and waited to drift off to sleep.

It only lasted about a minute before I felt a hand tap my arm. I opened my eyes and saw Edward's green and glassy eyes staring back at me. A bit of his hair was falling onto his forehead and it was poking out of the confines of the hood on his head.

"Can I ask you something?" He mumbled.

"Of course."

He closed his eyes. "Never mind."

"No, no…ask me."

"Would you say I'm a boring person?" He asked without fighting with me about it anymore.

I lifted myself up so I was resting on my arm so I could look at him better. I knew he was drunk, but was he insane?

"I wouldn't say that in a million years. I think you're far from boring." He rolled over on his back and put his hands over his face. "Why would you ask that?" I asked. He mumbled something in his hands but I didn't really understand it. "What?" I asked.

He started laughing and turned his watery eyes toward me all crinkled up from his laughing. "I'm a pathetic motherfucker."

"Edward, you're not making any sense." I was trying to be patient because I knew he was drunk and all that, but it bothered me immensely to hear him talk of himself like that.

His face got serious. "Bella, I'm all alone."

"No you're not." I didn't like hearing that either. "You have Cooper and your family and…me. You have me."

"No, no…I know that. I just mean I don't have a significant other. Isn't that what they call them these days?" _Oh. _So that's what this is about. "I'm old. I must be doing something wrong."

"You are not old, Edward."

"Yes I am! I am nearly over the hill."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. "

"But it's true!" He argued. He was nuts.

"Edward, I'm the same age as you, and I am single too. It doesn't mean there is something wrong with us, the right person just hasn't made an appearance in our lives."

I felt like I wasn't being completely honest with him when I said that. I thought at least for me, the right person had actually been there all along. I just didn't know it and neither did he. But then again, that may just be my lonely heart speaking.

"Yeah I guess you're right. When did you become so intelligent?" He asked wistfully with his eyes closed again. He would be out in any second.

"I was always smarter."

He just shook his head and cuddled himself up in the blankets again with a small smile. He looked incredibly attractive right then. It was almost like that moment in the car where I debated on just jumping him completely. It was a weird feeling to have. It was so new with Edward. I never had these urgencies before.

I decided to just close my eyes and just try to ignore it. If anything were to happen between us, it wouldn't begin within the confines of a tent and while he was drunk. I decided to just not think about it because I was too tired. I started thinking about Bradley. He texted me before he went to sleep. I asked him how the dinner went, and he said it was fine. Something told me it wasn't that fine, but I knew Bradley well enough to know if I pressed him on it, he would only get angry.

Then I started thinking about what Bradley would think of Edward. I mean, I knew he would like him. I didn't know how anyone couldn't like Edward. But really, Bradley was a very accepting person. He was a shy boy, but he would do anything for anyone no matter what. He had such a kind soul. The only thing I worried about was if I did decide I wanted to try with Edward, I didn't know if Bradley would agree with _that._ Any attempt I ever made at starting to date again was flubbed by Bradley's distaste of the whole idea. If he wasn't happy, I would do what I could to make him happy.

I heard some shuffling on the side of me and I saw Edward had gotten up from his air mattress. I was about to ask what he was doing, but I noticed in a moment's time. He went on the other side of his air mattress and he pushed it closer to mine with his foot. My heart rate started picking up when I saw him lay back down on the mattress and he opened his arms. _What the hell is happening?_

"Come here." He mumbled.

"What…wh…" I couldn't form a thought. I wanted to go in his arms. Of course I did. I just didn't know if I should.

"Come on. I'm fucking freezing and you look cold. There's nothing wrong with a few friends warming each other up, right?"

I was still unsure. It wasn't that I didn't trust him or anything. I knew he would never try anything with me…not that I would have minded. _NO! _Yes. Yes, I wouldn't have minded.

"Bella, I would fucking cuddle with Cooper if that makes you feel any better. I'm cold." He said the last sentence with a little whine and he reminded me of a child. A big child who wasn't really a child because he was all man with so much good going on for him and his appearance.

I smiled and I really couldn't have denied him even if all logic pointed towards no.

"Okay." I said and pushed over so I could lie in his arms.

I must have done something wrong though, because once I got over the crack between the two beds, my mattress dragged out from under me since it was slippery and so was the tent and I was stuck between the two beds on the ground.

I looked up and saw Edward laughing at me. _Of course._ Of course he would laugh at me instead of helping me. _Ass._

"Bella, get off the floor, jeez." He said.

I swatted at his arm. "Jerk! Help me!"

He pushed over on his mattress and pulled me up beside him. We were both really close on his little air mattress. I thought he would pull mine over, but he just put his blanket over the both of us and pulled me close to his chest. He was right. It was way warmer. My head was resting on his chest and his arms wound around me and held me gently yet securely. I heard him sigh and I melted into his chest. Maybe it was wrong, but it was the most right-wrong thing I'd ever done.

"How does it feel?" Edward asked.

My heart rate picked up. "What?" I choked out.

"You have the Patriots logo on your chest. How does that feel?"

I relaxed when I realize he was referring to the logo for the New England Patriots that was on his sweater which I was pressed up against. Only Edward would bring something up like that. It made me smile.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to feel?"

"Uh…everything that is love and happiness in the world." I chuckled. He was a strange man. A great man, but strange. "Do you feel it?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I do."

"The Patriots and football will do that to you."

"Yeah….football."

I really didn't think it was the logo pressed to my chest that was making me feel like that. But I would go with it.

I woke up because my feet were cold.

I hated sleeping with cold feet. I lifted my head and I saw that my feet had gotten out from the bottom of the blankets. I pulled away from Edward's chest and looked at his sleeping face. His mouth was open slightly and he was snoring softly. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to move too much as to wake him up, but I needed to get my feet warm before I could fall asleep again.

It was already light outside, but I didn't know the time. It sounded quiet outside of our tent, so I figured everyone was still sleeping. I reached into my pocket of my sweatpants and pulled out my phone. It was almost dead, but there was also two missed calls from Bradley's cell phone, and I began to panic a bit. It was only nine in the morning. I put my phone back in my pocket and tried my best to get out of the bed without waking Edward up.

I couldn't resist placing a small kiss on his forehead before I got up. He just looked so inviting. I wouldn't have minded lying there with him for hours on end, but my son needed me and I needed to figure out what my game-plan was.

I got out of his arms and he didn't flinch at all. I tip-toed out of the tent as quietly as I could and looked around. It looked like everyone was still sleeping. It was pretty cold out so I zipped up my sweater. I walked off to an area where I could talk and not disturb anyone who was sleeping.

I called Bradley's cell phone, and he answered rather quickly.

"_Hey, Mom." _He answered.

I smiled hearing his voice. The only thing that would make this whole trip better were if he was here too. "Good morning, honey. How was last night?"

He sighed. "_It was okay. I met a lot of people." _

I could tell he wasn't exactly amused, but he didn't sound angry, so that was fine with me. I would talk with him more about it when I could better gauge his reactions.

"That's nice, baby. What are you doing right now?"

"_Dad is taking me to play football in a little bit." _

The mention of football made me think of the night before with Edward. To Edward, football was everything love and happiness in the world, but that wasn't the case with Bradley. He would watch games every now and then, but he never really enjoyed playing. Obviously Jacob had tried to get him to find a love for it.

"Do you want to go?"

"_Dad's excited about it." _

"That's not what I asked you. Do _you _want to go?"

He sighed in frustration and I could hear Jacob calling for him in the background. "_I have to go, Mom." _

"Bradley Ryan, don't ignore me."

"_Dad's coming up here, Mom." _He whispered.

"Give the phone to your father then."

I really hated that he made my son do things he didn't want to do. The last time he brought Bradley to play football, Bradley came home crying and clutching his arm because Jacob made him practice throwing too much. He didn't enjoy it and he shouldn't have to do anything he doesn't want to.

"_Mom…" _

"Bradley, give the phone to your father." I said sternly in a voice that I knew he was aware of, meant business.

He sighed in defeat and after I heard the door open and a bit of words exchanged by Bradley and Jacob, Jacob's voice creeped its way into my ears.

"_What's up, sugar?" _

"Don't make our son do something he doesn't want to do." I said simply.

Jacob knew Bradley didn't enjoy playing football. He just desperately wanted Bradley to be like him or be what Jacob thinks a perfect boy should be. It was sick and I hated it.

"_What do you mean? Every boy loves football. He just needs to get used to it." _

"He doesn't have to get used to anything, Jacob. Why don't you ask him what _he _wants to do for once?"

I felt myself get increasingly angry and I was debating on going right over to Jacob's and take my son and run away. As much as I loved Boston and being with Edward, I wanted Jacob away from him. I made a huge mistake.

"_Listen Bella, I don't have time for this. I will have Brad call you later." _And then he hung up.

_Asshole_. I ended the call furiously and put it back in my pocket. I groaned in agony and confusion and just pure anger. It wasn't just about the whole Jacob thing. I didn't want Bradley around him anymore, but how did I do that without hurting my boy and without hurting myself by taking myself away from Edward?

I heard something from behind me, and my heart rate pick up. I spun on my heel and felt my face heat up when I saw who was behind me. Maybe I wouldn't have been so startled if it hadn't been for the shocked and angry look on his face. _Why me? _

"Cooper…" I said nearly out of breath. I was freaking out.

He didn't say anything at first. He looked like he had been up for a while. I didn't think I woke him up. I wasn't that loud was I? No…was he already awake? How long was he standing there? How much did he hear? Something told me I wouldn't like any of the answers to those questions.

"I suppose I shouldn't jump to conclusions and let you explain." He said calmly, although I could tell not with some effort.

"I…I mean, I don't know what to say."

Maybe it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say, but I was sort of freaking out. I didn't want anyone to find out like this. I knew how this must have looked to Cooper and from what I observed, Edward and Cooper were extremely protective of the other.

"You have a kid?" He asked. His calmness was slowly dripping away.

I nodded. Better not to lie now, although I was tempted to try and convince him otherwise just so I didn't have to see that look from him. "A son."

"How old?"

"Fourteen."

"Shit." He said and ran his hand through his hair.

That was the first time I ever saw him do that. His hair always looked perfect, but the action that so resembled Edward's habit messed it up a bit.

"And Edward doesn't know this, correct?"

I only shook my head. If I said anything, I probably would have cried. I knew it wasn't right of me to keep something so important from Edward.

"Well were you planning on telling him?"

"Yes…well no…I don't know." I realized how bad it sounded. I realized how terrible I must seem like to him.

"You don't know? That is not something you just keep from someone, especially Edward." He was getting even angrier. I just wanted to run away. "So what was your plan? Just string him along, wait for him to fall in love with you a little more and then drop the bomb on him?"

"No…no that's not it at all."

"That's what it looks like to me." He snapped.

Seeing how angry Cooper was only made me think of how upset Edward would probably be. I really didn't mean for things to get so out of control. I didn't know things were going to happen like this with Edward.

"I will tell him. I promise." It was the only thing I could think of to say to him to make him not hate me completely.

It was also true. I would tell Edward about Bradley because I unconsciously made the decision that I wanted to at least try with Edward. I wanted to be happy with someone. I wanted Bradley to be happy, but I thought he would like Edward. It may take work, but I knew it would be worth it. Now if I could just muster up the courage.

He ran his hands through his hair again and took a deep breath. "Why haven't you told him, Bella?"

"I don't know. I never expected things to go this way."

He must have known exactly what I meant, because his face softened a bit and he nodded his head.

"I don't think anyone could have, but please," He took a few steps towards me and put a hand on my shoulder. I move I've learned that most doctors use to level with patients and make sure they listen to the next words that will come out of their mouth. "I am begging you, Bella. Tell him. Tell him sooner than later because I know Edward, and he likes you a lot. It may hurt him that you would keep something like this from him."

I felt tears come to my eyes because I knew I messed things up. I didn't mean to. There were just so many angles and possibilities that I just didn't know what to do.

"I never meant to hurt him. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. It's just complicated."

He sighed. "I don't need to know the details, but he does. Just don't hold it off any longer. If you want to be with him…wait…do you want to be with him?"

"Yes."

There really was no denying it. I could make it work. I could deal with Bradley and the whole shit-fest with Jacob and try with Edward if that is what Edward wanted after he found out about what I kept from him and what it would mean to be with me. _Shit…what if he decided he didn't want to be with me…._

"Then go get him and tell him." Cooper said.

He made it sound so simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I'm so sorry for the huge delay in my updating time. The problem has been time! I am currently taking 5 college classes and that on top of homework, keeping my dorm room up to speed, socializing, and dealing with family problems, I haven't had much time to write. Trust me, I don't like it. I really felt so happy when I finally got this chapter done. I'm not giving up on this story, so don't ever think that! It just gets hard to find time to write these days, so I just ask that you be patient with me. I really am so excited to write more and share with you all this story that means so much to me. Trust me, things are going to get extremely interesting soon. haha <strong>

**Big thanks to Alexa for still being an awesome pre-reader especially when her life is just as busy if not more than mine! haha **

**Next chapter will be posted as soon as it's ready.**

**With that being said, please review! I promise it is good motivation, but even if you don't, I will still write it duh! but I still enjoy some reviews every now and then haha**

**What do you all think about Bella? Do you see where she's coming from? Or do you think she is completely wrong? Let me know! I'm very curious...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**July 31, 2010**

"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
>That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,<br>And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
>Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,<br>Signifying nothing."  
><strong>William Shakespeare<strong>

**BPOV **

The walk back to the tent was the longest walk I have ever had to take. It really wasn't far at all, but the only thing going through my mind was all of the different reactions that Edward could have once I told him, finally, that I in fact had a son.

What I most thought about was the reason why I held it off for so long. It wouldn't change the end results. He would either be okay with it, or he wouldn't. Waiting just added fuel to the fire. I was just scared. I never claimed to be the bravest person.

As I approached the tent, I could hear laughing coming from across the campsite and I saw Esme, Rosalie, and Olivia all getting stuff ready for breakfast. The Cullens were very experienced campers with their little grills and fold out kitchen. I just knew I would have never thought of that. I really wanted to join them, because I really loved Esme and Rosalie didn't seem so bad; I wanted to get to know them all better. I just didn't know if it would be possible.

It all depended on Edward's reaction.

When I opened the tent that Edward and I shared, I noticed that he was already gone. That seemed strange to me, but I was gone for nearly ten minutes, so he of course had time to leave. But where did he go? I didn't see him…

"Bella? Are you looking for Edward?" I looked behind me and saw Esme standing there with a relaxed smile on her face.

"Uh…yeah I am. Have you seen him?" I hoped my nervousness didn't show in my voice. If it did, she made no notice of it.

"Yeah, he went with Carlisle, Emmett, and Jared to get some wood for the fires of the day. Is there anything I can help you with?"

It was pretty shitty that he wasn't there in the tent. I was really going to tell him. I was determined to, and now I would have to wait. But not only that, I as well didn't know how to get him alone to tell him at this point. _This was just great. _

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just wondering where he went, that's all."

I did a better job on making myself sound normal, thankfully. I wouldn't be able to tell him right now. I wouldn't interrupt his time with his family.

She smiled and hooked her arms around mine. "Oh well he will be back soon, dear, don't you worry. Why don't you come cook with me and the girls?"

She led me away from the tent and closer to where Rosalie and Olivia were. Rosalie was standing behind her daughter with her hands over hers on the whisk to beat the eggs. Olivia was giggling the whole time and it was really cute.

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning." I replied.

Esme handed me a bowl and a bag of cherries. I sort of got the idea of what she wanted me to do so I poured the cherries in the bag. Wasn't that hard. "Need me to do anything else?"

"Not right now. But hang tight!" I chuckled and watched as she started flipping the bacon on the pan she had in front of her.

"Esme, don't you think you should make a little bit more bacon?" Rosalie asked.

Esme shook her head. "Oh no, dear. This should be enough. Edward and Bella don't like bacon anyway."

I heard two consecutive gasps come from both mother and daughter. I couldn't help but laugh because that was a common reaction to someone being told that someone didn't like bacon. I'd learned it was something that was generally acceptable in society, but I just could never bring myself to like it and apparently, neither had Edward.

"How is it even possible for you not to like bacon?" Rosalie asked in astonishment.

I chuckled. "I don't know. I just don't like it I guess."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I guess you and Edward really are meant for each other considering you two are the only two people in the world who don't like bacon."

I gasped hearing her say such a thing. Is that how people saw Edward and I? Two people who were meant for each other?

I couldn't say I didn't like the sound of it, but I didn't know it was possible especially since I kept something from him and I wasn't even sure if he wanted children. I didn't know. It was all just so complicated.

"Now Rosalie, Edward and Bella are just friends. They've been friends for a while." Esme said.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She clearly didn't believe that. _Great._

"I mean, I always did think you and Edward would get married one day." Esme commented offhandedly.

"Er…" I felt pretty freaking awkward if I was being completely honest. "I don't know."

Esme gave me a knowing smile which turned into a small laugh. "Don't get uncomfortable, dear. I am just a worried mother. He's been alone for so long. You don't have to marry him of course. Just you being around makes him smile, so I'm okay with that."

Just thinking that Edward smiled any less when I wasn't around made my heart hurt. He was just so sweet and kind and funny…I still wondered why he was alone in the first place.

"He seems happy though." I wasn't lying either. Edward never came off to me as unhappy since I'd been back. He seemed to embrace life.

Esme shrugged. "He is in his own little Edward way, but honey, you will see once you have children; you realize things that others don't. A mother knows when her children are even a little off."

"That is very true." Rosalie chimed in.

Yeah. I knew it was true as well. I just didn't know what to say to that. I was keeping something from people, something that I should be proud of. I was proud of it. I was proud of my son because he was a really good boy. I kept this fact from the one person who would have probably not have judged me on it, and now I was technically lying to his whole beautiful family.

I needed to tell Edward.

"Edward! Edward, come on!"

All of us looked over to where the commotion was coming from and I saw Edward stalking over to the campsite with an angry look on his face. He looked tired and he was holding an armful of wood and an angry expression on his face. Emmett was right behind him and looked just as angry and frustrated. Cooper was right behind them and Carlisle behind Cooper with a hand on his shoulder so he could lead the way for him.

"Leave me alone, Emmett." Edward snapped at his brother.

"Edward, I'm not trying to be an asshole. I just don't see why you have to leave…"

_Leave? What the hell was going on…_

Edward dropped the wood near one of the trees close to the fire. Edward turned back to Emmett and Emmett took a step back.

"You don't understand because you don't have a real job."

_Oh Edward_…that wasn't like the Edward I knew. He would regret saying that later on, I just knew it. I heard a gasp come from Esme and she had her hands over her mouth in shock and hurt. She even looked like she might have started crying. This was all just a big mess.

I looked back over and Emmett and I could tell he looked slightly hurt, but sadder than anything.

"Edward, this isn't about my job. This is about you not prioritizing correctly. You're killing yourself."

"Oh don't you think that's a bit melodramatic?"

"It's the truth, Edward!" Emmett snapped back.

Edward waved his hand in dismissal at Emmett and started walking away. "I don't need to deal with this shit. I have to go."

"Edward!" Esme finally called out…well more like cried out.

Her voice caused Edward to stop in his tracks and his hands that were balled up in fists by his sides began to loosen. He looked upset, and I wondered what could have happened at his work to get him so riled up like this. Edward had told me that he liked camping with his family especially since he hadn't seen them in so long, so it was curious to me that he would leave just for work. I suspected it must have been something big.

Edward turned towards Esme with a hurt look on his face. "I have to go, Mom. Something came up at work that I need to take care of."

"But it's the weekend! You aren't even open on the weekends, are you?" She asked almost desperately.

I could tell she just wanted him around. I couldn't really blame her. I knew what it felt like to spend every moment you could with your child, and some of that time was being taken away from her. I didn't know how she did it, really. I dreaded the day Bradley would move out and I wouldn't be able to see him every day.

Edward sighed. "No Mom, but I am on call all the time. It's a part of my job description."

Esme just looked back down at the bacon and shook her head. Edward noticed of course, I could tell by his face, but there was obviously nothing that would stop him from going back to Boston and getting whatever it was taken care of that he needed to take care of.

"Are there any more questions or comments before I go pack my stuff?"

"Yeah." Carlisle called out, he had his head in the direction of where Esme was standing. "When is the food going to be ready?"

She cracked a smile, and then a little laugh emerged from her mouth, and Carlisle's smile revealed his secret plan. His comment made everyone else laugh, but Edward was already stalking away and Cooper wasn't too far behind him.

"This is no time to be joking, Mr. Cullen." Esme said to her husband, not sounding angry at all.

Carlisle felt around for a chair, and when he found one, he sat down and relaxed into it. He looked up in Esme's direction, his sunglasses in place, and said, "Well, my dear, it is never the time to argue with Edward. You know if the boy has his mind set on something, there is no talking him down."

"But that's not the point, Dad. He is _wrong._" Emmett said.

I looked over to him and he had Olivia in his arms and her head was on his shoulder. I was sure she didn't like seeing her father upset, so his sudden calmness in tone made sense to me.

"So what if he is, Emmett? He's a big boy. He will realize his mistakes. We all realize our mistakes eventually, but it is done on our own. Any negative attention to this matter will only make him pull away more." Carlisle's tone wasn't as confident as the words he spoke. I could tell it also affected him to see how Edward handled things when it came to separating work and family.

Emmett just shook his head and walked away with Olivia. Edward came back out with his bag in his hand. He walked over to Esme and dropped his bag on the floor. He looked a little less angry and even a bit nervous. He was rubbing his hands together in front of him as he and Esme had a staring contest. She looked disapproving, and Edward looked apologetic, yet confident in his decision.

"I'm sorry, Mom. You know if there was any way that I could stay here, I would."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "Do I know that, though?"

He sighed in frustration. "I promise."

He opened his arms and waited for her to give in. He knew she would. Hell, I knew for a fact that she would. It takes a damn lot to refuse a hug from your child. As I predicted, she opened her arms and gave Edward a big hug. Edward hugged her back just as tight and told her he loved her. She said it right back and that is when I decided it was best to look away. I felt like I was intruding. That was the Edward I knew. The Edward who hated seeing anyone upset in any kind of way. It was always something that I admired about Edward.

After saying goodbye to Esme, he gave Carlisle a pat on the shoulder and a kiss on the top of his head. He gave Jared a high-five, Marco a handshake, and a nod to Cooper. Those two were an interesting pair. They seemed to speak without speaking. He made his way back over to where I was standing with Esme and an angry looking Rosalie. Edward approached her anyway and told her goodbye and made sure she gave Olivia a kiss for him and to tell Emmett he's sorry.

Then it was my time for a goodbye. I really, really didn't want him to go. I would give anything for him to just stay. It wasn't because I would be uncomfortable staying while he wasn't there, I would love to spend the day with the wonderful people that were his family. It would just be better if he was there to enjoy it with me. Everything seemed just a little better if I thought about Edward being there with me.

I knew I needed to have a talk with him too. I was so confident and ready to tell him…well as much as I could be anyway.

Edward picked up his bag and walked over to me. He looked completely stressed out now that he was in front of me and I could look into his eyes. He was clearly a bit hungover and completely stressed out. I wished I could take it all away from him. I knew he knew deep down that he was wrong and maybe his priorities were a bit off, but he wouldn't admit it to himself.

"Do you want to walk me to my car?" Edward asked nervously.

I couldn't help but notice how he didn't look me in the eye. Did he think I would disapprove? Or was he ashamed? I couldn't quite figure it out.

"Of course."

He gave me a small smile and walked past me to where his car was. I followed after him and I could hear the big sigh he let out on our way there. I knew he really didn't want to leave. Something big must have happened. On the outside, it seemed like Edward maybe cared more about his job than he did his family, but that was completely false. I may have just started getting to know Edward again, but he had always worshipped his family. He really liked them all together as well…that much was apparent from the conversations we had when we were younger. He always took his parents' separation pretty hard.

Edward opened the back door of his car and threw his bags in there before slamming the door closed and turned toward me. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and then his glossy green eyes were looking straight into mine.

"I'm sorry." He said simply.

"About what?"

"For leaving you here." He sighed and lifted his hands towards me.

He stopped abruptly however and put his hands in his pockets. Two things struck me from that action. First, I wanted him to reach for me. I wanted to be there for him if he needed me. Second, I had made him wary of moving forward with me. He must know I was keeping something from him or at least not giving him my whole self. But if he did, why did he even deal with me? Before I could ponder more and potentially cry, he interrupted me.

"Cooper said he would bring you home tomorrow, but if you really want to go home right now, I don't mind bringing you. I just figured you might want to stay…well I don't know why I thought that." He rubbed the back of his neck and looked nervous.

"No, you're right. I do want to stay." I didn't really know how I felt about Cooper bringing me home. I felt like that may end badly, but it was better than going home alone and missing Bradley and worrying about Edward. I thought staying would be the best.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I invited you and now I'm leaving, but I really _have _to go. You do understand that I would stay if it were possible, right?"

"Yes. But Edward, what happened?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Some kids snuck into our building and vandalized it. I need to get it cleaned before everyone gets back to work and I need to figure out what I'm going to do about the guards who were supposed to prevent that shit from happening."

"Shit…I'm sorry, Edward. Why didn't you tell them that? I'm sure they would have been more understanding…."

He shook his head before I could even finish. "I don't need them to pity me, Bella. They do enough worrying about me."

He was starting to get agitated and I knew I was keeping him from going where he wanted to be. He looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together.

I couldn't help the words that I let slip. "They are going to worry about your regardless, Edward. They love you. It's what people do when they care about each other."

He looked back up at me. "Do you worry about me?"

His question struck me so hard I swear my heart stopped. Was he asking me if I loved him? Of course that was not possible. Why would he ask that? Did he…no. It was impossible.

He shook his head and his face turned red. I didn't know if he was embarrassed or disappointed or hurt…probably a combination of all three.

"Forget it. I have to go." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead and got into his car. He drove away without looking at me and that hurt. That hurt a lot.

I stood there for a second trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

He probably didn't even mean it like that. He probably didn't want to know if I loved him or not. I didn't know if I could answer it. Everything was just all jumbled up and all I could do was worry about whether or not I just screwed up one of the greatest opportunities of my life; being able to be Edward's.

It was then that I knew. I took out my phone quickly and sent out a text message that would either make or break everything.

**August 2, 2010 **

**EPOV**

When the hell did my company turn into a set for the newest soap opera?

I could hear Tanya, the Human Resources director, speak to me, but all I heard was _blah, blah, blah…drama, drama, drama._

It was really getting old since I had been dealing with it since Saturday and it was already Monday afternoon. My past three days consisted of dealing with an in-office romance that led to my building being vandalized by a bunch of hooligans, not hearing from Bella except one text message that had me embarrassed, scared, and a whole bunch of other shit, and also, my best friend had called me every hour on the hour to remind me that I had to meet him for lunch at one.

_Happy fucking Monday, Edward. Happy fucking Monday. _

"…they went against company policies, Edward, and it caused damage. I think they should be fired…" She kept saying that. She threw the word around like it was nothing.

Oh let me just fire my two security guards because they were too busy canoodling with each other that they didn't realize the fifteen year olds trying to vandalize my building. I admit it was tempting, but I couldn't do that to the both of them.

"It's not going to happen." I said, again.

I'd said it a lot, but I was beginning to think Tanya liked the idea of people getting fired. What she didn't understand was that I was already put in the position to lay off some people, and I wasn't going to lay off my security guards. Sure they made a mistake, but they were good people and I knew they would learn from their mistake.

"This will be their first strike, Tanya. They'll be suspended for two days with no pay and their shifts will change. I have way more shit to do here than fire two employees who slipped up for the first time since the six years they've been working here."

"Edward! They cost the company thousands of dollars to get everything cleaned up!"

I knew she didn't agree with my decision. I was sure many others thought I was insane, but I was sticking to it.

"That's true, but they've learned their lesson, and I'm confident that they won't let it happen again. Now, if I do fire them, I will need to hire someone new who doesn't know the job very well, and if those kids are going to make it a habit, they may not respond correctly and more money will have to be spent." My cell phone started lighting up and sure enough, it was Cooper. I picked it up and threw it in my desk drawer. "Are we done here?" She really got on my nerves sometimes.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Corporate will not like this."

"Corporate doesn't like anything I do, but yet, I'm the one bringing them the most money. Funny little thing, huh?" I pressed the call button for Faith. "Faith, tell Stacey and Damon I will see them now." She responded with a yes, and I turned back to Tanya. "I have some people coming in. I will see you later."

She glared at me and shook her head. "You will regret this. What do you think everyone else will think about this? They will think they can get away with shit around here."

"Tanya. They are not getting away with anything. They are being punished, but I am not about to be so cold to just fire them on the spot when they've just made one mistake. If my employees see that I fire people with no real reason, they will feel uncomfortable working here. People make mistakes. You've made mistakes. As an employee, does it not comfort you to know that if you made a human error, I wouldn't fire you on the spot?" She looked furious because she knew I was right. I knew what I was doing. It may not be conventional, but I knew what I was doing was right. "Exactly. Now, I will see you later in our three o'clock meeting. Have a good day, Tanya."

She shook her head at me and left the room. Not everyone had to be happy with me. It really didn't bother me as much as it probably should have, but I was doing what I thought was right and what I would want from my own boss. If my employees didn't like it, there were no chains keeping them here. I took my phone out and texted Cooper telling him to keep his pink panties on because I would be there. I had a weakness for hospital cafeteria food, _what can I say? _

Stacey and Damon—my security guards with a love problem—came into my office. I made no indication that I was happy with what had happened. They looked nervous as hell. They obviously thought they were getting fired.

I told them their punishment and Stacey started crying in relief and Damon shook my hand and couldn't stop saying thank you. That sort of made it all worth it. People could say what they wanted to say about me as a boss, but those two weren't bad at their jobs, they just made a mistake. It would take more than a mistake for me to fire two people who were parents and needed money to support themselves and their family. I wasn't that heartless.

Once they left and I heard the words 'thank you' about a million times, I got my shit together so I could meet Cooper for lunch. I had a meeting at three that I needed to prepare for, but I would never live down meeting him for lunch. Once I got in my car, I checked my phone and Cooper texted me back threatening me and shit. Whatever. Like I usually did when I checked my text messages since Saturday, I looked at the last thing Bella sent me about five minutes after I drove away from her at the campsite.

_I do worry about you. _

Yeah, what a brain-fuck, right? I didn't know what Bella's feelings were toward me, really. I mean I knew she liked me and all that, but I didn't know what her intentions were. One second she's cuddling with me in the tent and acting like she likes it, and the next, she's pulling away from me. I was starting to think she didn't know what she wanted, but I did know what I wanted.

I wanted her. I couldn't even count how many times I've wanted to just grab her beautiful face and kiss the shit out of her. She was just amazing. The only word that came to mind when I thought about my feelings for Bella was love. It just felt so natural. I'd wanted to tell her I loved her since she agreed to go camping with me, but of course I hadn't.

But then she brings up this thing about people who love each other, worry about each other. And then me, being the curious and sort of stupid person asks her if she worries about me; insinuating if she loves me. I could tell I scared the shit out of her with that, so I knew there was no way she did. I drove away feeling completely stupid and scared, really. I was afraid she would pull away even more.

But then five minutes later, she sends me that text and my brain has been in a jumble since then. _Does she mean she loves me? Or wants to?_ I didn't even know. She hadn't contacted me since then…yet I hadn't either. I missed her. I knew my plan to wait for her to approach me would eventually crumble.

Once I got to the hospital, I went in through the emergency room. That place seriously scared me. I had no idea how Cooper and Bella could work there. There were so many germs everywhere and people coughing and bodily fluids flying around. It was like a war zone and I wasn't equipped for that shit. Cooper was lucky I loved the cafeteria food…

I went up to the front desk. "Hey, Kate." I said to the receptionist.

She smiled when she looked at me and bit her lip. It was no secret that she had some sort of crush on me even though I was over ten years older than her, but hey, whatever. Couldn't really control attraction…unless I grew a beard and never shower. Maybe I should look into that (_I'm kidding of course…I like my showers_)

"Hey, Edward. Here for Dr. Kobza?"

"Yup. We have a hot date." People tended to think since I hang out with a gay guy, that meant I was also gay. I liked to play around with people and the whole scenario just made for some great one-liners and secret (fake) rendezvous'.

Kate rolled her eyes. She knew better, but others didn't, so that's why it was so funny. "I'll let him know you're here."

"Thanks." I turned back to the waiting room where people were being all sick and stuff all over the place. It was pretty full…the only safe spot seemed to be in the corner where another kid was sitting. He didn't look that sick. He actually looked just as afraid as I felt being in the infested-zone.

I went and sat just one seat away from him. He seemed healthy and looked like a healthy fourteen or fifteen year old kid.

I picked a good spot. I took my phone out to see if I got an email or whatever just to pass the time. Depending on if Cooper was with a patient, I would be waiting a while. I looked up when I heard a baby start crying loudly. Poor thing looked really sick with snots running out of her little nose. See, that's one of things I didn't think I'd do well with if I ever had kids. I didn't do well with mucus and feces. It grossed me the hell out.

Then I looked over at a woman who started hurling into a Walgreens bag. Oh yeah, and I didn't like vomit either. I saw the kid shift in his chair and by the pallor of his face, he didn't look like he was enjoying sitting there either.

"I know how you feel, kid." I said. He looked over to me, shocked sort of, but he relaxed for a second.

"Yeah, it's pretty disgusting." He finally said.

He started to look back at the woman vomiting in the bag, and I didn't need this kid throwing up as well. We were supposed to be together with this, so I started talking to him to distract him (and myself) from looking and potentially having a vomiting contest with each other.

"Do you come here often?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No. I'm here to see my mother."

"Oh. Nice." It was nice to see a teenage boy meet with his mother for what I expected was lunch.

I wish I did more things like that with my mother when I was that age, but I was kind of in a bad place when I was that age.

"Yeah. And do you usually come hang out in emergency rooms?" He asked right back.

I laughed. "Uh, duh…emergency rooms are the best place to make friends." I said sarcastically. I hoped it went over well and he knew I was kidding. It got a nice laugh out of him so that was good. I hated when a joke flopped.

"You got a point there."

I chuckled. "Nah, but really I'm here to meet my friend for lunch."

"Oh. Cool. Where are you guys going?"

"The cafeteria. It has the best food in town."

He laughed. "That's what I was telling my mom! That's where we are going too."

"You know, kid…I'd give you a high five right now but human contact doesn't seem right in a place like this." And with that, we both started laughing. Jeez. Who would have known you could have a serious conversation with a teenager. I was convinced they were all bat-shit crazy and only thought about sex, drugs, and Justin Bieber.

"I agree." He said with a smile.

I saw the door open to the back, and Cooper was standing there waving me over. I nodded my head and got up from the chair. "Well, kid, that's my friend. Maybe we will meet again. My name's Edward."

He nodded in acknowledgement. "Bradley." He answered back.

"Well Bradley, stay strong. You will be saved from the room of doom in no time."

He laughed. "I will. Maybe I'll see you in the cafeteria and you will know I've survived."

"I'll keep an eye out." I said before I met Cooper at the doors and we walked out of the emergency room. He looked exhausted so I patted his ass to get attention. "What's up, Coop."

He swatted at my arm and glared at me. "Don't touch my ass, you perv."

"Oh but I can't contain myself. It's just so hittable."

His uptight look faded and he laughed. "I hate you."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know. So how's work been? Have you been pissed on yet?"

He rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulder. "Yup. Right on my left hand. I haven't washed it yet." _That fucker. _

I swatted his left hand off my shoulder. I knew there was probably a 99% chance he was fucking with me, but I could never assume shit like that. I didn't want urine remnants sticking to my jacket. That would be fucking disgusting and I would probably have to throw the jacket away.

"You're disgusting."

We made it to the cafeteria that time and the smell around me made me realize I was where I was supposed to be. It was like the heaven for food. Fuck all that expensive shit. I could get the same shit at those places for half the price and I didn't need to wait for it because it was like a buffet…plus I knew a doctor so he gets certain discounts.

Once we were inside, we both separated to go get our food. Cooper went for the salads and I went for the burgers. In the end, I got two burgers, fries, chicken-noodle soup, a fucking sugar cookie, and a nice big cup of coffee milk. Sounded good to me. I met Cooper at the cash register and he rolled his eyes at the contents on my tray. I just shrugged because he knew I could eat a lot. Plus, I didn't eat dinner last night or breakfast this morning, so I was sort of starving.

We went to sit down at the table we usually sat at in the corner after he paid for everything. He never let me give him money back. We usually alternated on who paid anyway so it wasn't that big of a deal.

"So how's work?" Cooper asked right away while pouring some dressing on his salad.

I stuffed some fries in my mouth and shrugged. "Fine. I almost have that situation dealt with and then I can move on. It will be a busy week."

"When isn't it a busy week?" He asked.

"Good point." I took a bite of my burger and Cooper looked at me like I was disgusting.

I could only chuckle at him because he was just so prissy sometimes. He chuckled and we kept on eating in silence. Sometimes we didn't really have to talk that much I guess. We knew each other so well that we sometimes ran out of things to talk about and that was okay. There was something specifically on my mind though.

"Have you talked to Bella today?"

"Not in a casual manner since I dropped her off at home on Sunday."

My shoulders slumped. I wondered if she thought I was being immature or that I was ignoring her or something. I really wasn't trying to do that. I just had a hard time juggling my personal and professional life for the simple fact that I hadn't really tried to juggle them because my personal life was sort of non-existent for a while.

"I need to call her."

"Why do you have to call her? Let her call you for once."

I looked up at him and tried to figure out what the hell got into him. He sounded…mad. Why would he be mad at Bella? She didn't do anything to him…

"Uh…well she was the last one to make an effort."

"Whatever."

"What the hell…" I looked over to my side so I could contain myself from flipping out on him. It was either a very good idea or a very bad one, because I saw something that confused the hell out of me.

I saw the kid. You know, the kid I was sitting with in the emergency room. Yeah. I saw him at the cash register with a tray of food waiting for someone. Then, before I could even comprehend anything, someone approached him with a beautiful and glowing smile holding her own tray. She put the tray down near the cashier and the kid put his next to hers. I couldn't…_no_. She laughed at something he said and ruffled his hair.

_Bella. _

Cooper must have noticed I was distracted because he looked in that same direction and he sighed. He said something under his breath, but I couldn't hear it. I couldn't comprehend anything really. _Who did that kid say he was meeting?_ His mother…his mother…it definitely wasn't sister. No. That woman was his mother. The similarities were uncanny…his skin was just a shade darker.

_Holy shit_…

"Edward. Edward!" Cooper said and shook my arm to catch my attention. I looked away from the son and mother walking to find a table and looked at Cooper. He looked surprising unaffected. "Stop staring or things can get real awkward real quick."

"You knew about this?" I asked him in disbelief.

What the fucking hell was going on? How couldn't I have known this? Why didn't she tell me? Did I even ask if she had kids? It had been so long of course there was a possibility of this…but I didn't even ask her.

He nodded his head. "Just since this weekend."

"And…what no one thought it would be a good idea to tell me about this?" This was a big fucking deal. Or was it? I didn't fucking know. All I knew was that Bella had a kid. Bella was a mother…Bella was a mother and I had no idea about it.

I was planning on trying to be with her. I wanted to wait for her because I could see us together. Now, I wasn't so sure about that. _She has a kid…a fucking kid. She didn't tell me. Fuck off._

"Don't you dare go blaming me. I have no idea what was going on in her head to keep this from you, but she did. She told me she would tell you herself."

I ran my hands through my hair and caught sight of my food. It didn't look so appetizing anymore. I felt like I could throw up.

"What the fuck, dude? She didn't think I deserved to know this shit?"

He held his hands up in surrender. "There is something about that girl that I don't understand. You will have to talk to her about it, if you are still interested."

"What the hell? Of course I'm still interested."

He sighed. "So you mean, if for some reason, she wants to be with you, you will be able to take care of that kid? Would you even want that?"

"I want to be with her." Of that I was certain.

"But does she want that too? From what I've observed, she's playing you."

"No! No of course she's not."

Cooper sighed again, obviously frustrated with me. "I think you two should just talk."

I nodded and looked into the direction of where they were sitting. I could see her sitting with her son. Her back was too me and her kid was talking to her animatedly. I wished I could see her face. I wished I could understand her better. The only thing I really understood was that I wanted to be with her. Maybe I did a terrible job of making that clear to her. Maybe this whole "friends" thing wasn't the right thing to do. As much as I wanted to be with her, why wouldn't she tell me she had a child?

The only answer I could come up with was that she didn't think it would matter. She probably wasn't ever planning on telling me because it wouldn't have mattered. She probably knew I would never _be _with her like I wanted to. We would never be able to hold hands in public. I could never steal kisses from her. I couldn't find out about her. I couldn't live with her. I couldn't call her mine.

_What else is new? _

I was stupid for even thinking that our relationship could have gotten to that point no matter how bad I wanted it. After I left abruptly from camping, she probably realized I could never be the right person for her and her son. Did I even want to be that for a woman and her child? If it were for Bella, I would do anything.

But I guessed that didn't really matter at this point.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you all liked this chapter and yeah…things will get interesting for sure! Haha <strong>

**Thanks to Alexa for being completely awesome and pre-reading like a boss! **

**Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans and happy days to all my fellow non-Americans. Haha. **

**Again, I'm sorry for the gap between updates. School is kicking my booty. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Review please! **


End file.
